Sleepover
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Chapter 14 up! The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE? Hinata, Neji, Sasuke are OOC. NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina.
1. YAYS! A sleepover!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing(s): Hyuuga Neji x Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata x Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? _Love?_

O. M. G. This idea popped into my head, and when an idea pops, the wait stops. And the keys click, into a fan fic. Sorry for the corny rhyme (sweatdrop). If you like the rhyme, you can use it...

DISCLAIMER: If I had three wishes, the first would be that I owned Naruto.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Hiashi-sama? What did you call Hinata-sama and I in here for?" Hyuuga Neji had asked his uncle as him and his cousin sit in the office.

"Well, I know that you two have been training like crazy, and..." Neji and Hinata leaned in to hear what Hiashi had to say.

"I am giving you permission to have a sleepover," he started. "Hinata, you may invite your three closest female friends, Neji, you may invite your three closest male friends. Tell them about this sleepover. The sleepover is the night after tomorrow, at seven p.m. Please exit and tell your friends about this. Tell them that they must bring a bathing suit, a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, and a couple of changes in clothes."

Neji and Hinata bowed, the latter smiling, and exited Hiashi's office to tell their friends.

"N-Neji-nii-san? W-who are y-you inviting?" Hinata asked.

'

"Well...Lee is my close friend, but he'd be very loud..." Neji started. "I guess...Naruto and I are on good terms. I'll invite Naruto...I guess the Uchiha, and...err...who do you think?"

"You are inviting Sasuke-kun and N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, flushing because Naruto would be there. "You can also choose...Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, or Chouji-kun."

"Out of them? Kiba's too obnoxious, Shino's too...weird, and Chouji would eat all the snacks. Shikamaru, definitely," Neji replied.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Why, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. "Who are you inviting?"

Hinata smiled gently. "I only know three kunoichi. They are Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-san. S-so I will invite them."

Neji nodded as he walked towards Sasuke's door, who was closest to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata walked off in a different direction to tell Sakura as Neji knocked on the door, only to be answered by Sasuke, who was currently wearing a navy blue bathrobe with a yellow duck in the corner.

"Er...Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked in embarrassment because the Hyuuga prodigy was looking at the duck in the corner of his robe. "What in holy Heaven are you doing here?"

"Hiashi-sama's letting Hinata-sama and I throw a sleepover. I'm allowed to invite three guy friends. I'm inviting you. Be at my place the night after tomorrow at seven at night. Bring swim trunks, a toothbrush, a couple changes of clothes, and a sleeping bag. Bye," Neji walked away, only to turn around. "The great Uchiha prodigy wears a duck bathrobe?" Sasuke just stood there. He'd taken it all in, but hadn't said a word, hardly. He walked upstairs and began to pack.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata knocked on Sakura's door, to be greeted by the Haruno herself. "Oi, Hinata!! This is a surprise!! Why are you here?"

"Well, my father is let-letting me and Neji-nii-san have a sl-sleepover, and I am allowed to in-invite my three cl-closest kunoichi friends. The sle-sleepover is the night after tomorrow at seven p.m. P-please bring a bathing suit, a toothbrush, a sleeping bag, and a couple changes in clothes. W-would you like to come?"

Sakura grinned. "Yeah! I'd love to!! Thanks, Hinata!! Bye!!" Sakura thanked as she lightly closed the door.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji had just arrived at Shikamaru's house when he saw Hinata knocking on Ino's door. The Nara and the Yamanaka lived next to each other. Neji knocked on the door to be greeted by Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. "Hello, son, what can I (yawn) do for you?"

Neji asked for Shikamaru and Shikaku called him as Shikamaru lazily came down the stairs. When he arrived at the door he was in complete shock. "Neji, WHAT are you here for?"

"Well, Hiashi-sama's having a sleepover. I'm inviting three guys, Hinata-sama's inviting three girls. Sleepover's the night after tomorrow at seven p.m. Bring swim trunks, a toothbrush, a couple changes of clothes, and a sleeping bag. Wanna come?"

"A sleepover? Sure why not, what else is there to do? My only complaint? I don't mind, but four _girls _are there too?" Shikamaru said the word "girls" as if it were poison, then glanced at his father. In unison they mumbled, "Troublesome."

Neji cocked a brow. This boy was REALLY sexist.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata raised her fist and knocked on the Yamanaka's door, which Ino answered. "Hinata? Why are you here?"

Hinata smiled meekly. "W-well, Hiashi-sama is letting Neji-nii-san and I throw a sleepover. I-I am inviting my closest girl friends, Neji is inviting his closest guy friends. B-bring a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, a bathing suit, and a couple changes in clothes. W-would you mind coming? It starts at s-seven p.m. the day after tomorrow."

Ino smirked. "Yeah!! I'd love to come!! Oi, thanks Hinata!! You're the best!!" Ino ran inside, screaming "MOM!! MOM!! SLEEPOVER!! SLEEPOVER!! HYUUGA'S MANSION!! HYUUGA'S MANSION!!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji arrived at Naruto's home as he rang the doorbell. Naruto was the only one who could answer the door since he lived alone. When he did, he noogied Neji and said, "YO, NEJI!! What brings YOU here!!"

Neji scowled, grabbed Naruto away from his hair, and said, "Sleepover at my place. Night after tomorrow night. Come. Bring a toothbrush, swim trunks, sleeping bag, and a couple changes of clothes. Good night." Neji was walking out the door.

Naruto had just remembered all of this. Only because he had a notepad and was writing down the Hyuuga's every word.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata was approaching Tenten's door as she rang her doorbell. Tenten answered. "Huh? Oh, hey Hinata!! What's up?"

"W-well, Neji-nii-san and I are throwing a sl-sleepover. I am allowed to invite three girls and Neji is allowed to invite three boys. Th-the date is the night after tomorrow, at seven p.m. If you can come, p-please bring a bathing suit, a t-toothbrush, a sleeping bag, and a couple changes of clothes. So- w-would you like to come?"

Tenten nodded. "Hai!! Thanks so much, Hinata!! I'll be upstairs packing right now!! Thanks again!!" Tenten closed the door and ran upstairs. Hinata could hear "YA-**HOO**!!"s coming from the house.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"So, Hinata-sama? Is everyone you invited coming?" Neji asked on the way back to their mansion after they invited everyone.

"H-hai. What a-about you?"

"Yep. Same here," Neji replied.

Hinata smiled embarrassedly. _Naruto-kun is coming..._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**This isn't supposed to be well-written. I know this chapter sucked. But it was only the introduction!! During the "story" part of the story, it will get better, with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten doing sleepover-ish stuff!! So stay. Tuned!! And one more thing: **

_**Tell me which couple I should do next for my NejiTen/SasuSaku/ShikaIno/NaruHina drabble collection!! ShikaIno or SasuSaku!! So far SasuSaku is winning by two. Because only two people voted. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!**_


	2. Movie Time!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**OMG!! I'm sorry I didn't update in almost two months!! But I always love starting new fics. Here's the deal. I will update ALL of my non-oneshots (except Doujutsu) before I start ANY new fics!! Promise, and that is the PROMISE OF A LIFETIME!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was 6:50 on the night of the sleepover; Neji and Hinata were waiting patiently in the Hyuuga's living room. Neji was reading a book and Hinata gazing up into space, probably thinking about something...or someONE...

Neji had just turned the page when he heard something. DING-DONG!! The doorbell had rung. There was a guest there already!!

"I-I will get that, N-niisan," Hinata stuttered. Neji looked up from his book and nodded at her, telling her to answer the door. Hinata got up from the couch in the living room and walked over to the door, twisting the knob and opening the door. When she opened the door, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were there greeting her.

"Oh...hello Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata paused a minute, her face heating up and flushing. "...N-Naruto-kun..." Shikamaru just grinned and waved, Sasuke nodded once to acknowledge being greeted, and Naruto grinned, the size of his grin totally huge. Naruto embraced the Hyuuga heiress in a huge hug. "OI, HINA-CHAN!! WHAT'S UP!? WOW, YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG!! IT'S LIKE A MANSION!!" Hinata thought, _It __is__ a mansion..._

Neji came walking in, noticing his cousin to be flushing madly because Naruto was hugging her. "Uzumaki, what're you doing to my cousin?" Neji tried not to smirk at his cousin's red face.

"Sorry, Neji! I was just excited to see Hina-chan!!"

DING-DONG!! The doorbell rang again. Neji walked up to the door and answered it. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were standing there, waiting to come in.

"Oh, hello Tenten, Ino, Sakura," Neji greeted. Ino grinned and waved, Tenten did the peace sign to her teammate, and Sakura just stood there with a big grin, opening her arms expecting a hug. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER, NEJI!!" Sasuke and Tenten looked slightly jealous at this. Neji 's eyes got wide as he walked away nonchalantly. "Everyone follow me," he said simply. Him and Hinata led the group into the living room, and everyone gasped simultaneously at the HUGENESS of the room.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!" Sakura hollered.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Naruto continued.

"Shut up, you two," Shikamaru commanded.

"I'm with him," Sasuke pointed to Shikamaru.

"Okay everyone, you can put your sleeping bags down." Neji told them. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura put their sleeping bags close to one another; Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto doing the same. Everyone was just standing there, having no clue what to really do.

"What do you do at a sleepover?" Neji asked.

"Neji, you've gotta be kidding me," Tenten looked at her teammate. Neji looked back and asked, "What do you do?"

"Well," Ino said as everyone turned to look at her, "normally boys and girls don't get together for a sleepover."

"Why?" the four boys asked at once.

At this Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata all started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Cuz they just don't!!" Sakura shouted.

"No, because girls like to talk about boys during their sleepovers!!" Tenten explained, laughing.

"Oh..." the boys responded.

"So, that doesn't answer the question. What else do you do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hair and makeup, watch movies, talk about boys, eat junk food all night, never go to sleep, play games like Truth or Dare, dance, pillow fights..." Ino started.

"I am NOT letting you girls touch my gorgeous hair or make up my beautiful face," Sasuke said. Everyone just looked at him funny.

"First a duck bathrobe, and now this. Wow, I'm really sorry I invited you," Neji said. The girls giggled as Shikamaru spoke up.

"Me and dancing don't mix," he said tiredly.

"So? Who cares?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Tenten continued. "I brought my iPod and my iHome, (YES THEY HAVE THOSE IN THIS STORY) so we can dance a lot!!"

"Great," Sasuke mumbled. "We're gonna listen to Barbie Girl all night, aren't we?" Neji asked.

"OH, I LOVE THAT SONG!!" Naruto hollered. "HERE, THE TEME AND I WILL DO A DUET!! SASUKE, YOU BE KEN, I'LL BE BARBIE!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So what will we do first?" Ino asked.

"Let's watch a movie!!" Sakura and Tenten hollered, Hinata nodding.

"YES!!" Naruto hollered. "LET'S WATCH BLADES OF GLORY!!"

The girls' eyes got all widened. "YEAH!!"

The boys shrugged as Neji turned on the TV and ordered Blades of Glory on demand. Everyone laid in their sleeping bags as Hinata turned out the lights and Neji got cheese popcorn.

"Is this movie good?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's the best movie you'll ever see!!" Hinata shouted. Everyone looked shocked. "Erm...I mean...y–yes, it's quite g-good..."

As the movie started, the girls and Naruto all squealed like idiots as the other boys just watched silently.

"Remind me to kill Hiashi for having Hinata invite girls," Neji complained.

"Here, man, I'll do the honors. SHUT UP!!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the girls. All was then quiet in the Hyuuga household except for the movie.

A lot of the movie had gone by, and then the part with Will Ferrell singing "My Humps" came on. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand, Ino jumped on Shikamaru's lap, and Tenten whispered to Neji, "This is the best part!!" (WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE YET, THERE'S SPOILERS!!)

"So coach," Jimmy MacElroy on the TV said, "I was thinking about the music for our routine." The girls all immediately giggled and said in unison, "This is the part!!""

"We're gonna skate to one song and one song only. Lady Hump by the Black Eyed Peas. What'cha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside my trunk? I'm gonna get you get you drunk, get you drunk off my Lady Hump, MY HUMP! MY HUMP! My lovely lady hump!!" Chazz on the TV said, the girls all singing exactly what he sang. Even the boys let out a laugh. (SPOILERS END HERE!!)

After the movie had gone by, everyone, EVERYONE, was dying on the floor laughing.

"Wasn't that a good movie?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Neji agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"OH YEAH!!" Naruto immediately started singing "My Humps" and everyone was dying laughing.

"Okay, so what do we do next?" Sasuke asked, actually wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so much.

"WE DO HAIR AND MAKEUP!!" the girls hollered.

"Oh crap..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**I LOVE THIS FIC AND I LOVE THIS MOVIE!! Please look forward to a new chapter soon!! Luff you all, MMM-chan!! P.S. Tell me in your review if that part in the movie was too inappropriate, I'll take it down and put in a different part. TY!!**


	3. Sorry Boys!, it's Makeover Time!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing(s): Hyuuga Neji x Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata x Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? _Love?_

**I luffle this fic, and I can't stop updating it!! So go and read it...well, what are you waiting for? Read the fic. Go.**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"YES!! MAKEOVERS!!" Sakura hollered.

"NO!! NOT ON ANY OF YOUR LIVES!!" the boys all hollered at once.

"Please?" Ino pouted, her bottom lip overlapping her top.

"Alright, I'm in," Shikamaru gave in.

"We're not!!" Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto hollered.

"I'll tell them your deepest, darkest secret, Neji!!" Tenten bribed.

"Um...well...eh...COUNT ME IN!!" Neji screamed like an idiot. At this, all of the girls ran over to Tenten, saying stuff like, "What is it?" and "Does he sleep with a pink blankie?"

Tenten shook her head. "Sorry girls, Neji's too close a friend of mine for me to tell his secrets." Neji sighed in relief.

"Or is he?" Tenten chuckled. Neji ran over to her and shut her mouth and pulled a kunai from nowhere. He placed it across her neck. "You tell anyone and you're gonna have this baby across your throat," he mysteriously whispered.

"Okay..." Tenten was trying not to laugh.

"Well, we're not playing." Sasuke said, referring to him and Naruto.

"Okay then," Sakura said. "Then I'll just tell Kakashi-sensei that _you_ were the ones who stole and read Icha Icha Paradise when he wasn't looking."

"YOU WOULDN'T!!" the two yelled in unison.

"Oh, but she would," Hinata, Tenten, and Ino whispered slyly.

"FINE!! WE'RE IN!!" Naruto and Sasuke hollered.

"YAYS!!" the girls screamed. They ran upstairs to Hinata's room to get the makeup. When the four arrived, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten screamed. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji all ran upstairs to see what had happened.

"SAKURA!! What happened?!" Sasuke yelled.

"INO!! Are you okay?!" Shikamaru hollered.

"TENTEN!! Did you get hurt?!" Neji screamed.

The four girls started laughing. "No, we're just shocked at how big Hina-chan's room is!!" Ino laughed.

"Yeah, so Hina-chan, get the makeup and hair stuffs!!" Tenten yelled.

"Alright, let's go!!" Hinata yelled, carrying a multitude of makeup and hair supplies in her hands.

When the seven arrived downstairs, they found Naruto making out with his pillow. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten burst out laughing. Neji asked, "WHAT in the name of Konoha ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto flushed. "Well, I was pretending the pillow was the girl I like..." Hinata looked ready to cry at this, but nobody noticed except Naruto. "Hina-chan, are you okay? Listen, don't be upset."

Hinata smiled a bit. "O-okay." _At least he cares..._

"MAKEOVER TIME!!!" Tenten yelled.

"YEAH!!" the other girls hollered.

"Look the other way until we're done. Then rate us on a scale of one to ten when we tell you that you can look," Hinata commanded.

The boys all nodded, groaned, sat down, and turned around while the girls made themselves look like they were contestants on ANTM. Tenten was applying makeup, Sakura was crimping her hair, Ino was doing her toenails and fingernails, and Hinata was straightening her hair. Pretty soon, Tenten was making her hair wavy, Sakura was doing her nails, Ino was doing her makeup, along with Hinata. Soon after that, everyone had their hair, makeup, and nails done. They were also wearing some of Hinata's clothes and jewelry. Hey, Hinata has a lot of money on her.

"You can look now, boys," Sakura squealed as she turned around. The girls were in a line. It was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and finally Tenten. The boys all looked at her. Naruto was slightly flushing, Neji and Shikamaru looked slightly less nonchalant than usual, and Sasuke was covering his cheeks with his hands to keep his massive blush from showing.

Sakura's pink hair was crimped and she was wearing light pink eyeshadow, mascara, and a slight bit of black eyeliner. She didn't have any blush on. Her lips were painted with hot pink lipstick that was very flamboyant, and she was wearing a light pink sparkly dress with tank top sleeves that went down to her ankles. Her fingernails and toenails were white. She had on gold hoop earrings and a silver chain around her neck. She was wearing gold, open -toe high heels. Overall, she looked really nice.

"YEAH SAKURA!! I'LL GIVE YOU AN EIGHT!!" Naruto hollered. Sakura winked at him and looked over to Neji.

"You get a...six. Pretty good, Haruno. Not that great though," Neji stated. Sakura pouted. "Shikamaru?"

"Um...seven." Shikamaru told her. That was all he had to say.

"Alright...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sweetly.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP!! TEN!! TEN!! TEN!! TEN!!" he hollered. Sakura was ready to do mouth-to-mouth with him; she thought that he was hyperventilating!!

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Sakura blew him a kiss, sat down next to him, and said, "Alright, Hina-chan!! Come on out!!"

Hinata then stepped out. Her hair (which was shoulder length) was straightened. Her eyeshadow was light blue, and she wasn't wearing any lip gloss or lipstick. Her mascara, however, was heavy, and she had a lot of blush on. She didn't look like a clown, though. She had some eyeliner on, and she had on a gold chain and navy blue earrings. Her fingernails were sky blue, but her toenails weren't painted because her toenails wouldn't be showing. She had on a light denim miniskirt that went down about mid thigh, and a noticeable golden belt. She had a spaghetti strap, tight white top with gold sequins around the neck, with a long-sleeved denim jacket over that. She also sported a white beanie with little gold sequins on her head. She had on sparkly golden flats with silver sequins.

"Al...alright, how do I l-look...?" Hinata asked, pointing her fingers.

"You look pretty good, Hinata," Sasuke said, getting over the whole Sakura incident. "I'll give you a seven and a half." Hinata slightly blushed (I couldn't resist putting in SLIGHT SasuHina!!) and looked over to Shikamaru.

"Hmm...six and nine tenths." Everyone sighed at Shikamaru's technical-ness.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, if you think I'm gonna rate my cousin on a scale from one to ten, you're all insane," Neji complained.

"Fine then...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh...my...TEN!! TEN!!! TEN!! ELEVEN!!! TWELVE!! HOWEVER HIGH WE CAN GO!!" Naruto yelled, his nosebleed all over his sleeping bag.

"Idiot, look at your sleeping bag," Shikamaru complained. Naruto flushed and said, "Crap."

"O-okay, Ino-chan...your turn!" Hinata meekly yelled as she sat next to Naruto.

"Okay!!" Ino walked out, with her hair slightly messy and with black and red streaks in it. She was wearing bright black lipstick and bold red eyeshadow. Her eyeliner was black, and she wore a lot of eyeliner at that. She had on big black boots and a short, short, SHORT black skirt with a red belt. She had on a tight black spaghetti-strap top with a skull on it. She also wore two bracelets on her right wrist- one black and one red. Her fingernails- not toenails- were painted- black and every other one was red. She had a black choker with spikes coming out, and her earrings were long, down to her shoulders, with little guitars hanging off.

"Okay boys!! Rate me!!"

Neji stood up. "Eh, four. I don't like the whole punk thing." Ino mumbled something like, "Stupid Hyuuga" or something and looked over to Sasuke.

"Alright, Sasuke?"

"Hm...eh? Seven." Sasuke looked at her closer. "No...eight. Unlike Neji, I like the whole punk thing. Represents black, my favorite color."

"Don't go emo on us, teme!!" Naruto wailed. "Anyway, pretty good Ino, I'll give it a seven and a half!!" Ino grinned and went over to Shikamaru. "So...Shika-baby..." she mouthed.

Shikamaru was lost in oblivion. When he snapped out, he verbalized, "Ten..." Ino flushed and sat next to Shikamaru. "Alright, Ten-chan!! Come on!!"

Tenten then walked out. Her hair (which NO ONE, **NO ONE**, had ever seen down), was about mid-back length, and it was wavy. Her eyeshadow was bright green and very noticeable, and her face was very sparkly. Her eyeliner was black and subtle, and her mascara was very noticeable as well. Her lips were painted with light, light, light pink lip gloss. Her dress was black and VERY sparkly, and there was a cut on it going up her right leg. The dress hugged her hourglass-built body nicely, and it was the tightest article of clothing that any of the girls had worn. Her fingernails and toenails were painted dark green, and her heels were silver and sparkly and open-toe. She had a jade-colored necklace on, and emerald-colored, ball-shaped earrings. She grinned slyly and said, "What do you think?"

Shikamaru looked at Tenten. "E-eight..." he said, trying not to flush.

Naruto looked at Tenten and said, "NINE AND A HALF!! NINE AND A HALF!!"

Tenten grinned. "Alright...Sasuke?"

Sasuke was flushing. "Nine..."

"Okay..." Tenten got a mischievous grin on her face and whispered, "Neji?"

Neji was looking at his female teammate with incredulity. "Thirteen..." Neji then fainted on his blood-covered sleeping bag. Tenten chuckled as she walked over and sat next to her teammate.

"Okay..." Tenten began.

"Now that we girls are all made up..." Ino continued.

"Now..." Sakura continued.

"It's time..." Hinata stated.

"FOR YOUR TURN!!" the four girls shouted at once.

"NO!!!" the four boys yelled.

"Yes!!" the four girls argued. The girls each grabbed someone. Hinata grabbed Naruto, Ino grabbed Shikamaru, Tenten grabbed Neji, and Sakura grabbed Sasuke. They put them into the bathroom. Four chairs were all lined up in front of a really long mirror. The girls placed them into the chairs and began putting makeup and hair products on them.

"You boys are gonna look great!!" Ino chuckled as she put eyeshadow on Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyelid was tickling, and it was twitching, which made Ino mess up.

"Yes, you'll look beautiful!!" Tenten laughed as she curled Neji's hair.

"Yep!!" Sakura squealed. "SASUKE-KUN!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ANYTHING UNTIL YOUR FINGERNAILS ARE DRIED!!"

"This is awesome!!" Hinata gushed, putting mascara on Naruto, who kept blinking.

Soon, Neji's hair, Sasuke's nails, Naruto's makeup, and Shikamaru's makeup was done. Now Neji's nails, Shikamaru's hair, Sasuke's makeup, and Naruto's nails were getting done.

"Okay," Tenten started as she painted Neji's nails. "THIS is fun!!"

"This hurts, Sakura!!" Sasuke complained.

"How does putting lipstick on you hurt, sissy?" Sakura asked.

"INO!!" Shikamaru yelled. "MY HAIR ISN'T MEANT TO BE CRIMPED!!"

"I don't care," Ino started. "You look beautiful!!"

"Hina-chan, can I scratch my nose?" Naruto asked.

"Your nails won't be dried until about five more minutes!!" Hinata joked as Naruto groaned.

Pretty soon, the boys all had their hair, makeup, nails, and really girly jewelry and outfits on. They were standing in a line- Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. The girls weren't going to rate them, though.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!! Come on!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke walked out, really embarrassed. His hair was straightened and about down to his lower ear. He was wearing pink eyeshadow, dark green eyeliner, dark purple lipstick, and pink blush. His fingernails were painted yellow, and he was wearing a gold chain with a flower on it. His outfit consisted of a ballerina tutu, and he was topless except for a buttoned cowboy vest. He was wobbling, because he was wearing one flat and one four-inch heel. The girls all slightly blushed and giggled as Sasuke sat next to Sakura, ready to kill her.

"Come on, Shikamaru!!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath as he was revealed. His lips were hot pink and his eyeshadow was the same color as Tenten's. His nails were painted gold and silver-a French mani- and he wore a LOT of mascara. He was wearing earrings only for jewelry since his ears are pierced. His earrings were little stars. Also, his hair was crimped and down, so he looked REALLY strange. He had a washable tattoo that said "MOM" and lastly, he was wearing an outfit similar to Little Red Robin Hood's. He then sat down next to Ino.

The girls all rolled on the floor laughing, as Neji walked out. The girls regained composure, then died laughing again.

Neji was wearing lime green lipstick (wherever Hinata got THAT from) and sky blue eyeshadow. His hair was curled and, since it was curled, it looked about two inches shorter than normal. He had a flower in his hair, and his nails were painted all different colors. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but there was a reason. He was wearing one of Hinata's lime green bikini tops, and a turquoise mermaid tail!! He sat down next to Tenten in pure embarrassment.

Naruto then walked out, and he was actually SMILING!! His eyeshadow was orange, and he was wearing purple mascara. His blush was hot pink. He also had blue nails, and he was wearing silver ballet flats. His hair was slightly wavy, and here's the funny part- he was wearing only his boxers, and one of Hinata's bedroom curtains was draped around his shoulders!!

The girls and Naruto all died laughing, while Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke sit there in embarrassment.

"So...what do we do next?" Sasuke asked.

"I know EXACTLY what we do next..." Ino chuckled maniacally. Everyone backed away, slightly scared at the currently punky blonde's idea. Because when Ino chuckles maniacally, nobody will like what's coming.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**ALRIGHT!! I love this one!! Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 4, where Ino reveals her brilliant (we hope!!) idea!!**


	4. Sasuke, NEVER have a Pillow Fight again!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**ALRIGHT!! Chapter 4 is up!! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I know I am!! Please read, you'll find out what Ino's great idea was!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Let's change our clothes," Sasuke suggested. Everyone nodded and the boys walked into Neji's room and the girls walked into Hinata's room to put on their normal clothes and hairstyles. They also took off all the makeup. When they came out, they all went into the hugundo living room again.

"Ino...wh-what is your idea?" Hinata asked, a bit scared.

"Okay everyone. We are going to..." Everyone leaned in.

"HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT!!" Ino hollered.

All was then quiet. The crickets were chirping, and everyone stood there nonchalantly.

Naruto was unimpressed. "THAT'S your big idea? I thought we were gonna do something FUN?!"

"Naruto, pillow fights ARE fun!!" Tenten shouted. "Come on, everyone grab your pillow, and start hitting each other with it!!"

Everyone then picked up their pillow and just stood there. "Well," Sakura said, "what are we waiting for?"

Sasuke then smirked and threw his pillow across Sakura's face. "That."

Sakura looked shocked. Her face rolled into a smirk and her pillow launched into Sasuke's stomach. "HA-HA, UCHIHA!! I GOT YOU GOOD!!"

After this event, everyone was chasing one another with their pillows. Shikamaru was throwing his pillow all over Ino's hair. Ino was throwing hers into Shikamaru's stomach. Neji and Tenten were continuously smacking each other, and when Tenten wasn't looking, Neji snuck up from behind and took her hair out of the two buns. She gasped in shock, and aimed her pillow for Neji's head, where it landed with fierceness and accuracy. Meanwhile, Hinata was running all around Naruto as her pillow hit his back numerous times. Naruto was trying to catch her by the waist and hit her with his pillow.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!!" Hinata suddenly hollered. Everyone looked at her with incredulity, and they asked what her idea was.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT-OFF!!" she hollered. "BOYS VERSUS GIRLS!!"

The other girls and Naruto all hollered, "YEAH!!" while the boys, once again, sat there in gloom.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BOYS!!" Tenten hollered. The boys all sprung up and said, "Ma'am, yes ma'am!!" The girls smirked and ran over to who they wanted to pillow fight against.

"Okay, first is Naruto and Hinata!!" Ino yelled. "First one to knock the other down is the winner!! And here's the fun part- you're allowed to use your techniques to help you!! Ready, set, GO!!"

The pillow-fight-off began!! Naruto had jumped backwards and hollered, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto's clone then got ready to hurl the pillow at Hinata, but Hinata quickly dodged it. Jumping forward, Hinata lunged her pillow at Naruto's clone, which then poofed away. Hinata quickly rushed over to retrieve her pillow, but the real Naruto smacked her with his. Reaching for the pillow, Hinata smacked him with hers just as hard, and Naruto fell to the ground as Hinata looked at her friends with pride.

"YEAH, HINA-CHAN!!!" the girls hollered as the boys just laughed at Naruto for getting beaten up by the Hyuuga heiress.

"Next match is me and Shika-baby!!" Ino hollered as she and Shikamaru, the latter reluctantly, stood up with their pillows in hand. "Alright Shikamaru, let's get this show on the road!!" Ino threw her pillow at Shikamaru with force, as Shikamaru backed away, his hands in a little circle with signified he was thinking of a plan. Momentarily, he stood up, mouthed the words, "Bring it on, sista," and thrust his pillow at Ino , which, beneficially, missed. Ino then smiled; she had her pillow AND Shikamaru's pillow in her control. Shikamaru used this as a benefit, because as soon as Ino picked up both pillows, Shikamaru hollered, "Kage mane no Jutsu!!" and his shadow possessed Ino. Ino looked at Shikamaru in disgust as Shikamaru leaned to the right, making Ino lean to HER right. There was a big gap between their two bodies, and Shikamaru then threw his hands forward, making Ino throw hers forward and release both pillows. Now, Shikamaru had both pillows, and he plunged forward and smacked Ino with both pillows. Ino then fell to the ground, and Shikamaru stood up in satisfaction.

"Next is Neji and Tenten," Ino mumbled as the two teammates stood up. Tenten smirked, and Neji just stood there. "Ready to get beaten, Hyuuga?" Tenten asked. Neji just said, "Hn," and the fight began.

Tenten jumped backwards. "You Jyuuken me and you're dead!!" she hollered.

"Okay then, I guess I'm dead!!" Neji screamed, his Jyuuken hand pounding into Tenten. Hinata gasped and screamed, "NO!! NEJI-NIISAN!!" as Neji looked at his teammate, who was laying on the floor. He leaned down to help her with concern in his eyes as a log appeared before him. Neji mumbled under his breath as he stood there, making a very clear opening for Tenten. Tenten, who was hiding behind a curtain, charged at him from above and smacked him to the floor.

"YOU GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL, NEJI!!" Naruto hollered.

"Hypocrite, so did you," Neji mumbled, his pride seriously wounded. He'd have a hard time telling the Hyuugas that he got beaten by a girl in a pillow fight.

"ALRIGHT, NEXT IS SAKURA AND SASUKE!!" Ino yelled as Sasuke and Sakura walked up, pillows in hands.

"Ready, set, GO!!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura were running in circles as Sakura concentrated chakra to her feet, running up to him. "YOU'RE DEAD, SASUKE!!" Sakura smirked. Sasuke, however, smirked too. Without even thinking, he did a bunch of hand seals and yelled "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" (sp?). Sakura hollered, "SQUEAK!!" and ducked in perfect time as the fireball continued to lunge forward.

"Great, Sasuke!! Now our house is on fire!!" Hinata and Neji screamed in unison as Sasuke stood there sheepishly.

"Not my fault!!" he hollered, pointing to Sakura.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!!" Naruto hollered as Hiashi came running downstairs. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he hollered.

"Fireball," the girls squeaked as they tried not to laugh.

Hiashi looked at Sasuke, for he'd known that the Uchiha clan was famous for fire-based jutsu. "Young man? Care to explain why my window is burning up?"

"Well, here's the thing. We were making smores, right? And we didn't have any fire, okay? So then these idiots suggested I blow a big fireball. Well, the fireball went"- Sasuke then threw his hands in the air- "POOF!! All over the window, and sadly your window is flammable."

The girls all chuckled. "No, Sasuke, tell the truth!!" they hollered.

"Fine. Well, um, we were playing circus, right? And Sakura wanted to jump through a hula hoop. So we got a hula hoop and Sakura wanted to jump through it while it was on fire, right? So I blew a fireball and it got on fire. Happy now?" Hiashi shook his head.

Sasuke shrugged and pointed at Neji. "Can I blame your nephew, then?" The girls broke out into a giggle fit as Hiashi got a lot of water and threw it on the window. As he started to walk back upstairs, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten whispered something to Hinata. Hinata giggled, nodded, and said, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"What, my little princess?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata grinned. "Both we girls AND boys REALLY want to go to the mall..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**YAYS!! Chapter 5 is coming up soon!! I love updating this story. It's so fun writing this!! Byes!!**


	5. Mall Problems: STOP HITTING ON HER!

1Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: The Hyuugas are having a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**Yay! Listen, this fic will probably be done by around March 2008, if I update as often in the future as I do now!! Please read, because I hate writing AN's...**

**WARNING: OOC Hiashi!! How awesome is THAT?!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"No!! Are you insane?! The mall is for girls!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"And boys," Ino stood up for her precious mall.

"Please, Hiashi-sama? Take us to the mall? The boys are just afraid to admit they want to go!! Please?" Sakura asked.

"No girls, sorry. The boys don't want to go to the mall." Hiashi stated. The boys were so happy that they did the Macarena in the background.

"Please?" Ino begged.

"No."

"Please?" Tenten asked.

"No."

Hinata sweetly persuaded, "Please, Daddy?"

Hiashi said, "OKAY GANG, WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!"

The boys groaned as the girls cheered. The eight teens plus Hiashi all walked out the door, and within minutes they were at Konoha's mall.

Hiashi said, "Okay kiddies, be home by...whenever the mall closes, I guess. Okay, see ya!!" Hiashi left, and the eight teens walked inside the mall.

After they arrived at the mall, the eight teens just stood there, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"So, where should we go?" asked Ino.

"HOME!!" Neji shouted as he attempted to run out the door and back to the Hyuuga mansion. His attempts were futile, however, because his shirt was grabbed by a certain weapon-throwing teammate of his.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, RUTHIE!!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten!!" Neji yelled, flushing. "I told you, not in public!!"

The other girls just squeaked in laughter. "Ruthie?"

Neji shook his head. "It's a long story. I'll explain it later." The girls just nodded.

"I KNOW!! LET'S GO TO THE FOOD COURT!!" Shikamaru hollered.

"Um...okay?" everyone agreed, walking to the food court.

When they got there, Neji and Tenten were in line for a salad, Sasuke and Sakura were in line for Burger King, Shikamaru and Ino were in line for Subway, and Hinata and Naruto were in line for Nathan's. (By the way, all the girls are wearing REALLY cute clothes. You, the reader, can pick the clothes and hairstyles they have, okay?)

As Sasuke and Sakura were waiting in line at the food court, Sakura asked Sasuke a very, very important question. It was a question of utter importance. It was a question that would change their lives forever...

"Sasuke, why did you choose Burger King?" she asked.

"Um...Because they have delicious and nutritious meals?" Sasuke fidgeted with words a little until he replied.

"You just wanted a toy, didn't you?" Sakura joked.

"HEY!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY'RE SELLING POWER RANGERS TOYS WITH EVERY KIDS' MEAL!!"

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, so are you gonna get a Kids' Meal so you can get some Power Ranger dollies?"

"...they're _action figures_."

"Hey, girl, speaking of figures, you've got a NICE one!!" a perverted boy called from behind Sakura.

Sasuke growled under his breath, "What. Did. You. Just. Say. Fool?"

The perverted boy smirked. "Heh, somebody's JEALOUS?"

Sasuke flushed a bit. "N-no. She's my friend, I have to protect her from perverted scum like you!!"

The perverted boy frowned. "Oh, so now you're her bodyguard?"

"Shut it!!" Sasuke yelled.

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!!" Sakura hollered.

The boy smirked as Sasuke and Sakura got their meals. "Hm, she's feisty, eh? I like 'em feisty." Sakura walked away, blushing, as Sasuke mumbled a string of rude words under his breath.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

In line for the salad (Neji and Tenten), the two were talking.

"Tenten, why are you getting a salad? You're gonna starve yourself; salads aren't very filling," Neji told his teammate.

"One, because I'm on a diet. Two, no I'm not. Three, yes they are," Tenten replied nonchalantly.

Before Neji could even reply, another perverted boy from behind Tenten grinned in a goofy way. "Why are you on a diet?" he pervertedly asked.

Tenten turned around, face to face with the boy. "What was that?" she asked as Neji wanted to knock the boy flat.

"You don't need to be." Tenten flushed embarrassingly as Neji snapped, "Why are you concerned with this?"

"Why are you so overprotective?" the boy asked.

"I'm not overprotective, I think you should stop making rude, perverted comments about my friend," Neji responded.

"You're thinking wrong, boy. You're thinking wrong. I'll flirt as much as I want to."

Neji turned around to get his meal. So did Tenten, but before her arm could reach up to grab her salad, the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He didn't say anything, but Neji looked at his flushing teammate, then at the boy in disgust.

"Let go of her," he calmly said.

"No."

"Let go of her!!" Neji argued as Tenten mouthed the words "This is making me uncomfortable."

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!!" Tenten hollered as she stepped on the boy's toe really hard. He then let go, and Tenten grabbed her salad and stormed off to the same table as Sasuke and Sakura. Neji followed her.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Ino asked as her and Shikamaru waited on line for Subway. "How are you liking the sleepover so far?"

Shikamaru turned to face Ino. "It's pretty cool so far," he smirked.

Ino gasped. "You didn't say 'troublesome,' Shikamaru!!" Ino then embraced Shikamaru in a big bear hug.

"Ino, let go of me," Shikamaru flushed.

"Yeah," ANOTHER perverted boy smirked. "Embrace ME instead."

Ino broke off of Shikamaru. "Excuse me?"

"Come on," the boy persuaded.

"She wouldn't want to hug YOU," Shikamaru angrily stated.

"She only hugged you because she feels bad for you," the boy replied with a big grin on his face.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because he looks a combination of my grandfather and an octopus." The boy winked at Ino.

"Yeah, I know you do, but what do I look like?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

"That's the oldest one in the book!!" the boy frowned.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Ino smirked.

"Oh, what was that?" the boy asked, a perverted smile on his face.

"I'm tired of you flirting with me," Ino said as she kicked the boy in, eh, a place where you don't want to be kicked. She and Shikamaru then got their Subway and sat with the others.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

In line for Nathan's, Naruto was blabbing on and on to Hinata.

"So, Hina-chan, this is so awesome that we're finally getting together to do something!! I mean, how awesome is it that we can actually hang out for once? I mean, missions are totally fun and all, but hanging out with you is awesome!! I mean, chill time with you is so cool and-"

Naruto was interrupted by, you guessed it. A perverted boy. "You get to chill out with her? Lucky."

Hinata turned around. "W-what...?"

Naruto looked at the boy, smiling. "Oh, yeah!! Hina-chan's awesome!! I mean, how cool is it that Hina-chan is my friend so we can hang out a lot, right?"

The boy frowned. He was expecting a reaction from Naruto. "NO, I mean, she's a bit too hot for your taste," the boy smirked, grabbing Hinata.

Naruto still grinned. "Yeah, Hina-chan is hot!!" Naruto realized what he'd said, then he covered his mouth with his hands.

"IDIOT!! Aren't you angry that I'm hitting on your girlfriend?"

"I'm so sorry, Hina-chan, and-wait, what?"

"Oh wow, you're an idiot. I. Am. Flirting. With. Her," the boy said, pointing to Hinata.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!! I WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN!! WELL, HINA-CHAN WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU, OKAY BUB?!" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata got their food, walking over to the others.

When all eight people were there, the girls were complaining.

"This boy was totally hitting on me!!" Ino announced to Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. The boys were listening though, too.

"Really? Me too!" Tenten told her friends. "This boy pulled me close to him. WAY too close for comfort."

"Ugh, you guys too?" Sakura asked. "This boy was flirting with me, and also making Sasuke-kun really angry!!"

"M-me too..." Hinata told her friends.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "The boy was really getting on my nerves. I'M NOT OVERPROTECTIVE, DARNIT!!"

"I was ready Jyuuken that boy out the door when he pulled my teammate close to him," Neji complained.

"How was I supposed to know that boy was hitting on Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You really ARE a dobe," Shikamaru said. "But that boy who flirted with Ino was really making me angry."

As the eight continued eating, the four boys from before walked over to the girl they hit on. They walked behind the person they flirted with, and wrapped their arms around their shoulders. The boys looked EXTREMELY angry.

"Hey, a little harmless flirting can't do much," the boy who hit on Sakura smirked, looking at Sasuke, who was ready to scream.

"Especially when she's this hot." The boy who flirted with Tenten twirled her hair. Neji glared at him with a glare that said "GET-OUT-OF-HERE!!"

"Yeah, you can say that about her, too." The boy who flirted with Ino grinned at Shikamaru and mouthed the word "Loser."

"And her, of course," the boy who hit on Hinata smirked as Naruto got up.

"OKAY, GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!! STOP FLIRTING WITH OUR FRIENDS, _ESPECIALLY_ HINA-CHAN!!"

Naruto then got ready to Rasengan the four boys into the ground and down to the first floor of the mall.

"Um, well, we'll just be..." the boy who flirted with Ino fumbled.

"LEAVING!!" the other three boys hollered as the four boys ran away.

Naruto then Rasengan'ed the table into two. Everyone in the food court looked over at them.

"NARUTO!!" the girls (except for Hinata) shouted.

"Dobe," the boys mumbled.

"HEY, WHO DID THIS!!" one of the mall employees yelled, walking over to the eight teens.

The eight exchanged awkward glances, then ran off to nowhere in particular. When they finally realized where they were, they noticed that they were in Abercrombie.

"I HAVE TO GET THIS!!" each of the girls yelled as they clung onto a particular item in the store.

"Stop screaming!!" the boys scolded.

"Aw, but I have no money!!" Sakura complained as she hugged a graphic tee tightly.

Sasuke wasn't able to resist. He handed her some money as Sakura squealed. "THANK YOU, SASUKE-KUN!!" she hollered as she paid for the tee and walked (ran) back over to the gang.

"Yeah, I can't afford this TOTALLY cute pair of jeans," Tenten pouted as she modeled them. Neji walked over, handed her some money, and Tenten jumped up and paid for the jeans. When she walked back to Neji, she yelled, "THANKS, NEJI!!"

Apparently, Sakura and Tenten shouldn't have screamed. Pretty soon, every girl in Abercrombie was running over to Sasuke or Neji, piling on top of them like football players.

"SAKURA!! GET ME OFF!!" Sasuke yelled.

"TENTEN!! A LITTLE HELP!!" Neji hollered.

Said girls raced over and helped the boys as Hinata persuaded Naruto to buy her a skirt and Ino was able to get Shikamaru to buy her a brand-name tee.

"Okay, let's go home now." Sasuke complained.

"Okay," Hinata agreed. "But not until we do one more thing."

The boys all groaned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Ino smiled. "Just this."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and pecked his cheek lightly. Ino did the same to Shikamaru, Hinata did the same to Naruto, and Tenten did the same to Neji. The four boys flushed slightly.

"Now I know how it feels to be you, Hinata," Shikamaru grinned as everyone smirked. Hinata just laughed as everyone walked out of the mall and walked back the Hyuuga mansion.

"Thanks for helping us, guys," Tenten smiled at Neji, who replied with a "No problem."

"Yeah, no sweat," Sasuke winked at Sakura. (OOC, I know.)

"I'm just sad I didn't get to kill that boy who hit on you, Hinata!!" Naruto joked as Hinata grinned.

"Yeah, boys are troublesome," Shikamaru agreed.

"Oh, does that mean you guys are troublesome?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru found it too troublesome to argue, but Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto winced. "SHUT UP!! HE MEANT PERVERTED BOYS!!"

"Oh, and Tenten?" Ino asked.

"What?"

"Promise me that later on you'll explain to me why you called Neji Ruthie."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hey guys!! I couldn't put in TOO much perversion, because this story can't really go to high T, okay? Plus, I would be banned from FFN, courtesy of my family. You wouldn't like that, now would you? So anyway, thanks for reading!! Cya with chapter 6 soon!!**


	6. We're in a Pool, so LET'S PLAY CHICKEN!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Summary: The Hyuugas are having a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**I'm paranoid right now. I've had "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC on repeat on my iPod for about 2 ½ hours now!! As I write this chapter, I'm listening to it!! Heh, this is like the funnest fic in the world to update!! I love this one so far; hopefully you do too!! Wow, I feel like writing a long A/N. So, I will!! Okay, so anyway, just wanted to let you know that, even though I love NejiTen way more than NaruHina, SasuSaku, and ShikaIno (although I flipping heart all four!!), that I won't put in more NejiTen than any other couples. It'll all be the same amount of moments and romance; I'm not biased like that!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

By now, everyone was back in the mansion and out of the mall. As the gang (that's what I'm gonna call them from now on!!) met in the living room again, everyone looked at each other with bored eyes from not knowing what to do.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Hm...good question. What SHOULD we do?" Sakura questioned.

"Ooh! I have an idea!!" Ino announced.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"We brought our bathing suits, right?..." Ino asked.

Everyone nodded once, but Naruto jumped up on his feet immediately and pointed at Ino. "NO!! NO WAY!! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, YAMANAKA!! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!!"

Ino looked at Naruto with a puzzled looked. "What? If you don't want to go swimming, you could've just said so."

"Oh, so we weren't gonna bikini model? Phew." Naruto sighed in relief as everyone looked at him funny.

"Anyways, let's go swimming!!" Tenten cheered as everyone went to their bags. Since the Hyuuga mansion is so big, all eight teens were able to get their own bathroom to change in.

As Sasuke walked over to a door, he noticed it was locked. After he knocked, Hiashi called, "CAN A MAN CRAP IN PRIVACY?!" Sasuke stifled his laughter and ran upstairs to a different bathroom. (Sorry, just had to put that in.)

When everyone walked out of their bathroom, the boys were shocked at the girls' figures and the girls were shocked at the boys' abs. Everyone blushed.

Hinata flushed madly when she noticed Naruto's abs. She nearly died when she saw Naruto in only bright, neon orange swim trunks. Naruto near died from lack of oxygen when he saw Hinata's curve-hugging, lavender one-piece and her hair down.

Ino wanted to squeal like a fangirl when she saw Shikamaru in dark green swim trunks and only dark green swim trunks, not to mention his abs. And his hair was out of the ponytail!! Shikamaru blushed when he saw Ino in a light purple bikini top and a light blue bikini bottom, and her hair down.

Sakura near died when she saw Sasuke's abs and his dark blue swim trunks. Sasuke nearly did the same when he saw Sakura in her hot pink one-piece.

Tenten wanted to jump up and down like a paranoid little girl when she saw Neji in his silver swim trunks and his abs. Neji wanted nothing more than to stare at his teammate all day. She was wearing a black bikini with little hot pink hearts all over. Her hair was also down and mid-back length.

"Okay..." Sakura mumbled, closing her eyes so she could focus on something OTHER than Sasuke. "L-let's go in the pool." Everyone nodded and walked outside to the pool.

"COWABUNGA!!" Ino and Tenten hollered as they held hands and jumped into the pool together. The two arose from the water, smirking at the others. Their hair was already wet and stringy. This made Neji and Shikamaru nearly die.

"Come on in, Shikamaru!!" Ino joked as she pulled her teammate's leg in the water along with her. Shikamaru fell in the pool as Ino chuckled.

Tenten smirked at Neji as Neji backed away. "You're NOT pulling me in this pool, you know that right?" Neji asked.

Tenten jumped out of the pool. "I guess you're right." After this, she pushed Neji in the pool. "I'm PUSHING you in!!" she hollered as she jumped in next to him. Neji groaned, but when Tenten turned around, Neji stole a couple glances at her and grinned.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were all still, well, not in the pool.

"Hinata, let's hold hands and jump in!!" Sakura squealed. Hinata nodded as the two did what Ino and Tenten did. They landed in the pool, so only Sasuke and Naruto were on land. Their swim trunks were a little wet from the splashes.

"Come on in, you two!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, or better yet!! Hold hands and jump in!!" Hinata called. (OOC!!)

Sasuke and Naruto backed away. "NO!!"

"YES!!" everyone else said.

Sasuke and Naruto gave in. The two held hands and jumped in. Naruto twirled once under Sasuke's arm for effect.

The gang started laughing, and Sasuke and Naruto sulked. Now that everyone was in the pool, what would they all do?

"So, what should we do now that we're in the pool?" Ino asked.

"We're night swimming. Let's look at the stars," Shikamaru suggested. The others said, "NO!!"

"Then what else could we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's play Marco Polo!!" Sakura suggested.

"We're not four, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled.

"HIDE AND SEEK!!" Naruto yelled.

"H-how do you p-play hide and s-seek in a p-pool?" Hinata stuttered.

"I dunno..."

"Okay, let's...I KNOW!!" Ino yelled.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"WE HAVE RACES!!"

"No," Neji said, plainly and simply. "No way."

Ino growled. "Then we can..."

"Play Chicken!!" Tenten cheered.

"SURE!!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Why not?" asked Hinata.

"GREAT IDEA!!" Naruto screamed.

"Troublesome...but whatever," mumbled Shikamaru

"Fine," scowled Sasuke and Neji in unison.

"Okay, here's the thing. The girls get on top of the boys' shoulders since they weigh less, but the boys are allowed to pick which girl they want on their shoulders. Alright, so boys, pick your girls!! Tenten announced.

Naruto raced over to Hinata, Sasuke raced over to Sakura, Neji raced over to Tenten, and Shikamaru raced over to Ino.

"Okay, first up is me and Sasuke-kun versus Naruto and Hina-chan!!" Sakura cheered.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled as Sakura got on his shoulders and Hinata got on Naruto's. Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru just went to the end of the pool. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata went to the middle.

"Okay, let's get ready to WIN, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke just smirked.

"YEAH, HINA-CHAN!! LET'S GO!!" Naruto yelled as Hinata smirked.

And so, Chicken began!! Hinata and Sakura were joking as they tried to knock each other over. Sasuke and Naruto were just glaring at each other, but Naruto occasionally said, to annoy Sasuke, "To the left, to the left."

From the other side of the pool, Tenten screamed, "GO, HINA-CHAN!!"

Ino yelled, "No WAY!! COME ON SAKU-CHAN, BEAT HINA-CHAN'S BUTT!!"

Neji smirked and closed his eyes. "Don't underestimate my baby cousin, Yamanaka."

Shikamaru said, "My vote's for Sakura."

"NO WAY!! COME ON, SAKU-CHAN!! KNOCK HINA-CHAN OFF OF THAT DOBE!!"

Upon hearing this, Naruto turned around and glared at Ino. "WHAT did you call me?!" Meanwhile, Hinata had fallen underwater. Sasuke just grumbled, "Hey Naruto, your girlfriend's underwater."

Naruto jumped up. "THANKS, TEME!! HINA-CHAN!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!"

Naruto leaped underwater to "save" Hinata, while Sakura and Sasuke just high-fived because they won.

"Alright, Saku-chan!! Now it's our turn!!" Ino cheered as Tenten told Hinata that "she would have won if it weren't for Ino's big trap!!"

Tenten climbed on Neji's shoulders, and Ino climbed on Shikamaru's. The four went in the middle of the pool, and Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto all went to the end.

"You're going down, Hyuuga. Ino's strong," Shikamaru smirked as the fight began.

"Yeah, stronger than my teammate?" Neji grinned. "You're gonna die."

Meanwhile, Sakura was cheering for Ino. "COME ON, INO-CHAN!!" Hinata was screaming, "NO!! TEN-CHAN, COME ON!! BEAT Ino!!" Sasuke and Naruto were neutral, so Naruto just picked another fight with Sasuke.

"I'M MORE BUFFERER THAN YOU, TEME!!" Naruto proclaimed.

BACK TO THE FIGHT!!!...nobody was winning.

"I'd think you'd have won by now, Tenten," Neji complained. "What in the heck is taking you so long?"

"Shut it, Ruthie!!" Tenten screamed. "It's not like our lives depend on it!!"

"Alright, Tenten, prepare to fall underwater!!" Shikamaru screamed as he jumped forward and Ino pushed Tenten back.

Tenten at first almost fell in, but then she backflipped and landed back on Neji's shoulders. "BEAT THAT!!"

Shikamaru looked stern. "Ino, you just farted on my head."

At this, Neji began to laugh. Like, really laugh. Crack up, pretty much. He was laughing harder than anyone had ever heard him laugh. He laughed so hard that he lost balance. So did Tenten, and she fell off of his shoulders.

When Neji noticed that Tenten was underwater, he looked at her and prepared himself for a long beating. When Tenten arose from the water, she grabbed Neji by his hair and pulled him to where Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were. Shikamaru and Ino walked back with them, and Neji just sulked as he was being pulled.

"By the way, Ino really didn't fart on my head. I only said that so Neji would laugh and lose balance and then Tenten would fall off," Shikamaru explained. Tenten and Neji glared at the two.

"Okay, now let's have a CHAMPIONSHIP!!" Sakura announced. "Me and Sasuke-kun versus Ino-chan and Shikamaru!! Only this time, the BOY goes on the GIRL's shoulders!!"

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata snickered as the other four went to the middle of the pool. When they arrived, Sasuke and Shikamaru were on Sakura and Ino's shoulders, and Sakura and Ino were struggling and having a hard time keeping them on their shoulders. Hinata then announced,

"3...2...1...GO!!"

PLOP.

Yeah, the girls apparently weren't that strong. The boys fell in the water in unison in less than 2 seconds. Therefore, there was no winner.

Everyone was then bored of Chicken. "What do you suggest we do now?" Tenten asked.

"We can be annoy the crap out of the Hyuuga Elders who are trying to sleep," Neji suggested, smirking.

"YEAH, NEJI!! YOU DA MAN!!" Naruto yelled, putting up his hand to high five.

"No, Naruto. No," Neji said. Naruto sulked in defeat.

"Great idea!!" Tenten yelled. "Let's do it!!"

Everyone nodded and started screaming totally random stuff.

"LAMPSHADES MAKE GREAT LAB PARTNERS!!" Sakura yelled.

"I THINK I WET MYSELF!!" Shikamaru screamed.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!!" Hinata yelled.

"HIASHI LOOKS HOT IN BIKINI!!" Neji screamed, so loud that Temari hollered from Suna, "Shut up!!"

Everyone else started laughing insanely. Half the group nearly drowned as they heard footsteps.

"Uh oh, it's one of the Elders!!" Tenten whispered to Neji.

"No. It's Bozo the clown," Neji whispered. "Of course it's an Elder!!"

Uh-oh!! This was one angry Elder. She was really old, and she was holding a cane. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YOUR UNCLE LIKE THAT, HYUUGA NEJI?!" she spouted.

"It was Tenten," Neji blamed it on his teammate.

"What?! I do NOT have a deep voice!!" Tenten hollered as she splashed water in her teammate's eye.

"Run along now, Kiari-sama. It was nothing," Hinata persuaded.

The Elder nodded and walked back inside as everyone agreed on something. No more screaming.

"Um, so now what should we do?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's play Who Can Stay Underwater The Longest," suggested Naruto.

"Nah. How about Dunk Each Other's Heads Under The Water And Give Them Extreme Migraine Headaches?" Sakura suggested.

"No way. How about we play Who Can Dive The Fanciest Dive?" suggested Shikamaru.

"Nope. How about we go inside?" suggested Hinata. Everyone agreed, and then they grabbed their towels, dried off, and went inside.

As soon as everyone was dried off and inside, they put on their pajamas. Naruto had on an orange t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Sasuke had on a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and a pair of blood red shorts. Shikamaru had on a brown t-shirt with dark green shorts and his hair wasn't in the ponytail, and Neji had a black t-shirt with gray shorts. Since it's post-timeskip, Neji's hair is down.

As for the girls, Hinata was wearing a light blue tank top and lavender sweats. Ino was wearing a green tank top with flying pigs on it, and long lavender pants with pixies on them. Ino's hair was out of the ponytail. Sakura had on satin pink PJ's, and Tenten had black silk PJ's. Her hair was out of the buns. All of the eight teens had their forhead protectors off.

"Okay, who's ready for a dance party?" Sakura asked.

Everyone except the girls and Naruto groaned.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**I rewrote half of that chapter just now!! Anyways, I'm still listening to "You Shook Me All Night Long"!! I'm probably gonna switch to "Master of Puppets" soon, though. This is pointless ranting, but I really don't care. Anyway, please review!! ****If you have any games to play in a pool, tell me in your review and maybe I'll add them in the story!!**

_**ALSO: If you, in general, have any sleepover suggestions, games, etc., tell me in your review!! I WILL put them in!! These kids need the best sleepover possible!!**_


	7. Dance party! Crank That Hyuuga Girl!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: Teen

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**Heh...(shrugs sheepishly)...sorry about the month-late update...but when you're as excited as I was for Xmas that's pretty much all that's on your mind. Geez, What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey is in my head and I don't think it wants to get out. Anyways, here's chapter seven for Sleepover!! DANCE PARTY!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Dance party?" asked Sasuke.

"Dance party," Sakura said. "Ten-chan's got her iPod and iHome, right?" Tenten nodded and grinned.

"Okay...so what song does everyone want me to play? When you have over 2000 it's not exactly an easy choice," Tenten said.

"BARBIE GIRL!!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto shouted.

"I-I don't care..." Hinata mumbled.

"Neither do I," Shikamaru said.

"..." Sasuke and Neji said.

"Okay, Barbie Girl's a winner!!" Tenten cheered, clicking Barbie Girl on her iPod.

"OKAY!!" Naruto cheered as the song began and Naruto started singing.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC..."

Everyone else covered their ears and Tenten paused her iPod because Naruto was such a horrible singer.

"This is a DANCE CONTEST, not an impersonation of Britney's performance at the VMA's!!" Sakura said.

"What, so Britney's flawless performance was bad, you're saying?" Sasuke asked in defense of the problematic bald woman. Everyone else just snickered.

"OKAY, let's just dance!!" Ino cheered as everyone just began to dance...

"Are ANY of us any good?" Tenten asked, doing the Shopping Cart.

"Nope," Neji replied, doing the Sprinkler.

"Um...we're all kinda bad..." Naruto said, doing the leg wrap. (That's that dance where you grab your leg and touch your knee to your other elbow, right...? I can't dance to save my life unless it's DDR which isn't really dancing, so...)

"I'M good!!" Shikamaru stood up for himself, doing the Shika Shake.

"What in the heck are you doing?" Ino asked.

"The Shika Shake!!" Shikamaru cheered.

"Which is...?" Hinata asked.

"My original dance."

"O...kay?" everyone else said.

"OH!! I know a dance we can do so NO ONE stinks!!" Ino cheered.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"The Cha Cha Slide!!" Ino yelled.

"Oh YEAH!! I'll put that on right now!!" Tenten cheered, reaching over to her iPod and putting on the Cha Cha Slide. (If you don't recognize the title, you will when the lyrics play.)

_...we're gonna get FUNKY!! FUNKY!!_

The gang all just stood there looking at each other to avoid embarrassment.

_TO THE LEFT!!_

Everyone then stepped to the left.

_Take it back now, y'all!!_

Everyone stepped back. Naruto hopped back and bumped into Sasuke, who fell with a thud on the floor and glared at Naruto.

_One hop this time!!_

Everyone then jumped and the room shook slightly. Half the gang fell.

"THIS IS BORING!!" Naruto announced. Everyone agreed and though of what song they could dance to.

"Um...I KNOW!!" cheered Sakura.

"What?" everyone asked.

"CRANK THAT SOULJA BOY!!"

"YES!!" everyone cheered, even Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji.

Tenten leaned over and put on Crank That, and then everyone heard an obnoxious YOOOOOU!!

Naruto cheered, "MEEEEEEEEE!!!" Everyone else got the sweatdrop.

_Soulja Boy Tell em'. Yeah, I got the new dance for y'all called the Soulja Boy..._

"I am the BEST at this dance," Sasuke boasted.

"As IF!! You think so, Uchiha!!" Hinata announced, crossing her arms after she snapped a finger.

"Oh yeah? Well let's have a Crank That-off!!" Sasuke stated, saying, "Go on, Hinata!! Ladies first!! I'll see what garbage I'll have to compete against!!"

"Bring it!! Ten-chan, restart the song!!" Hinata cheered as Tenten smirked and restarted the song. Everyone got on the couch as Hinata got up and attempted to do the dance. _YOOOOOU!!_

By the end of the song, Hinata had done the whole dance perfectly, Naruto's jaw was hanging down at how good Hinata's dancing was, and everyone but Sasuke was saying how good she'd done. Sasuke was sweating. "Um...I'm really not that good at this dance..."

Everyone else just chuckled. Sakura snapped, "Hm. I've never liked men who are CHICKENS!!"

That ticked Sasuke off. "Tenten, restart and hit play. I AIN'T NO CHICKEN, HARUNO!!"

Sasuke got up in the middle of everyone as the song began. When the first note, YOOOOOU!! came on, Sasuke mouthed that word and pointed to Sakura, who chuckled.

Then the dance began. Sasuke just fumbled along, trying to remember and mimic Hinata's moves. _Why didn't I use the Sharingan to copy Hinata's movement? _Sasuke questioned himself. _Well, they don't call me prodigy for nothing!! I'll so beat that wimp and impress Sakura with my super hot dance moves!! _Actually, as Sasuke was thinking that, he wasn't even moving, just rubbing his hands back and forth as if plotting something. Everyone looked at him quizzically, and Hinata had an "I-totally-whooped-your-shiny-hiney" expression on her face.

Sasuke realized he wasn't dancing, just rubbing his hands back and forth. He then began to dance. _Wait, was it left or right...or when do I do the Superman thing...oh forget this crap!! This is too hard; I'm waving my hands in the air like I just don't care!!_

After this thought, Sasuke raised his arms up and Tenten paused her iPod. "Throw your hands in the air, and wave 'em like you just don't care!!" Sasuke screamed.

"...HINA-CHAN DID SO MUCH BETTER!! She's the best dancer I've ever seen!!" Naruto boasted about Hinata.

"I totally won!! You stink at that dance, Sasuke!!" Hinata cheered as Sasuke sulked in defeat.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I think you did great...well not really, but whatever." Sakura winked and smirked at Sasuke, who looked away (but smiling.)

"Okay, I'm tired of dancing, but I want some exercise!!" Tenten cheered.

"Exercise? On a sleepover? Okay, you've been hanging out with Lee too much. NOO!! I'M THE ONLY NORMAL ONE ON OUR TEAM!! COME BACK, TENTEN!!" Neji cried, clinging to his teammate's leg.

Tenten shook him off. "NO, you idiot!! And you're saying **I'm** not normal!!" Tenten then chuckled and smirked. "...you can't really say that DDR is dancing, but it sure is exercising...Neji, Hinata? You wouldn't happen to have a PS2 and DDR, would you?"

Unfortunately, for some people, the answer was yes.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**HI!! I hope you liked the dancing chapter of Sleepover!! I'm really not a dancer myself, so that chapter was pretty bad, probably. Heh, but I'm great at DDR, so that chapter will be much better. And don't you worry, Spin the Bottle is coming, and so is TRUTH OR DARE!! Heh heh heh...I'm going to put these little teens through a rough time throughout the sleepover night...anyways, BYE!! Hope everyone had a GREAT holiday!!**


	8. DDR and Twister and Fanfictions, oh my!

TITLE: Sleepover

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

GENRE: Humor/Romance

RATING: Teen

SUMMARY: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**HI!! I had the best idea ever for this chapter!! It was originally gonna be just DDR, but I decided to spice things up a bit and put more than just DDR in this chapter. (sinister grin) Look at the title of the chapter to see what else is gonna be in this chapter!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

IF YOU KNOW WHAT DDR IS, SKIP THIS SECTION:

DDR is an abbreviation for Dance Dance Revolution, which is a video game by the company Konami. It's this game where you have a mat with arrows on it, and the arrows appear on the TV screen. When the arrows appear to the top of the TV screen, you have to step on the arrows on the pad. For example, if the up arrow goes to the top of the screen, you step on the up arrow on the mat...you know what, that definition was horrible, so if you still don't get it, type "ddr mat" on Google images and you'll know what it is, I guarantee. BTW, the easiest level is Beginner, then Light, then Standard (what I do!!) and then Heavy. Challenge is the hardest level, but only some songs are available to do on Challenge. The grades are like this, from highest to lowest: AAA, AA, A, B, C, D, E.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Um...we DO have DDR, Ten-chan, do you guys want to play DDR?"

Everyone said, "YEAH!!", so Hinata plugged in her PS2, and put DDR in. They Hyuugas had two DDR mats, so that two people could go against each other.

"Who's going first?" asked Ino.

"ME AND HINA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled. Hinata just smirked.

"Come on, Hina-chan!! Beat ANOTHER boy at dancing!!" cheered Tenten.

"Come on, dobe. You'll bring shame to males everywhere if you lose against her." Sasuke commanded.

"YOU lost against me," Hinata smirked at Sasuke, who looked away.

"OKAY!! Hina-chan, what song do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't care, N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hey Hinata, why do you get all nervous around Naruto and you're kinda loud around everyone else tonight?" asked Sakura. Hinata flushed and looked away. _Maybe I have been a little loud tonight...I'll try to calm down a bit and be more like myself._

"Okay, Hina-chan, let's do...Butterfly (Upswing Mix) on Standard!!" Naruto cheered. (If you don't know how Butterfly (Upswing Mix) sounds, go on Youtube and type in "butterfly upswing mix ddr", okay? Same for any other songs. Type the name of the song and then "ddr" if you don't know it.)

Hinata grinned a bit, and blushed. "Okay, Naruto-kun," and then she stepped on the circle, which made Butterfly (Upswing Mix) go on.

"Okay...GO!!" Ino shouted as Butterfly (Upswing Mix) started.

And the song began!! Naruto and Hinata were both off to a pretty good start, but soon Naruto went from a bunch of "goods" to a bunch of "boos." Hinata kept getting "perfects" and "greats", with the occasional "good." At the end of the song, Hinata won. Hinata got a B, and Naruto got an E.

"YEAH, Hina-chan!!" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten yelled.

"Geez, what is it with boys losing to girls in everything?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm the only one who's won. Naruto lost to Hinata TWICE, Sasuke lost to Hinata once, and Neji lost to Tenten once."

"Shut up. You're gonna lose to ME, Shika-baby!!" Ino cheered as she pulled Shikamaru to the DDR mats.

"Whatever, troublesome woman. But can we do a slow song?"

Ino looked mad. "NO!! We're doing a fast song!! AND THAT'S FINAL!! Don't make me get Daddy's lawyer!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shikamaru, she's threatened me before too with her father's lawyer. When I accidentally spilled water on her."

"Well, if I don't listen to Ino I'll never hear the end of it. I'll do a fast song, I guess." Shikamaru gave up as Ino cheered and hugged him.

"Let's do Speed Over Beethoven!!" Ino cheered. "On HEAVY!!" Shikamaru groaned. He knew Ino only chose Heavy to get him angry.

The song started, and Ino started jumping around and getting all "perfects" and "greats" with some "goods." Shikamaru just jumped about twice, then mumbled, "Ino, I'm EXHAUSTED!! I quit!!"

Ino jumped up and down. "THAT MEANS YOU FORFEIT!! I got back at you for beating me in that pillow fight, YEAH!! Neji and Tenten, you guys go next!!" Neji and Tenten walked up to the mats.

"Pick a song, Neji," Tenten said.

"Okay...but let me warn you, I'm good at DDR, and I won't go easy on you."

"That doesn't answer my question!! What SONG. DO. YOU. WANT. RUTHIE?"

"Um...how about Boom Boom Dollar?" Neji suggested, trying to get Tenten to stop calling him Ruthie. "On Heavy?"

"Sure, bring it!!" Tenten cheered, going to Boom Boom Dollar and stepping on the circle. "Here we go!!"

"Okay, get ready to lose!!"

The two started jumping around, and it was quite awkward, because every time Neji got a "perfect", so did Tenten. And every time Tenten got a "great", so did Neji. In fact...by the time the two were done, they got an equal number of "goods", "perfects", and everything else!! They got the same number of points, and they both got A's!!

"WOAH...a complete tie!! You guys tied!!" announced Naruto.

"Yeah...wow. That's a first..." Tenten said, and Neji nodded.

"Our turn, Sakura," Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked up to the DDR mats. "What song do you want, Haruno?"

"Um...how about...Sakura on EXTREME!!"

"You're only choosing that song because it was named after you."

"No, because it's HARD. And on Extreme it's REALLY HARD."

Sasuke gulped. "I'm gonna lose to a girl again, aren't I?"

Sakura nodded and stepped on the circle, starting the song. "Yep."

The song began, and arrows were flying all over the place. Sakura was whizzing through the song like it was a simple transformation jutsu. Sasuke, however, was looking at Sakura's "perfects" all over. That was it. All "perfects". No "goods" or even "greats". Just "perfects".

"SAKURA, how is this so EASY for you?"

Sakura shrugged. "I _OWN_ DDR, Sasuke. Literally AND figuratively!!"

Sasuke kept getting "boos". About 1 or 2 "almosts," but nothing better than that. By the end of the song, it was pretty funny how badly Sasuke had lost. Sasuke had lost to Sakura on Sakura Extreme. Sasuke got an E, and since Sakura got all "perfects", she got an AAA.

"HEH, now this proves that Sasuke is a lousy loser against girls in dancing!!" Sakura cheered.

"Shut up," Sasuke groaned.

"Honestly, why does Michael Jackson want you so badly when you can't even beat a girl in dancing?" Neji asked. (By Michael Jackson, I mean Orochimaru.)

"SHUT UP!! Can't you see I'm in my emo mood!? I go emo twice a night at random hours."

Everyone backed away, except Sakura, who went over and hugged him. "Don't be emo at ALL tonight, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry if I offended you. NEJI!! APOLOGIZE!!"

Neji looked intimidated. "S-sorry, man. Have some fun like the rest of us."

Sasuke smirked. "GOTCHA!! You losers really thought I went emo twice a night? Losers."

Sakura growled, crossed her arms, and looked away after sticking her tongue out at Sasuke, but a smile and a blush didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Tenten.

"Um...I dunno, how about we go back to the mall?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, and for two reasons. One is that we don't want to run into perverted boys. And two is that Sakura told me that you like Power Ranger toys from Burger King. And we don't want to see you make the Pink Ranger kiss the Blue Ranger or something."

_How did she know? _Sasuke asked himself. _I didn't tell ANYONE that!! I left it kind of confidential that I was the Blue Ranger kissing Pink Ranger Sakura._

"Let's play Twister," Hinata nonchalantly suggested. Suddenly, the girls and Naruto hugged her really tightly. "GREAT IDEA!!" they shouted. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru reluctantly agreed to play Twister.

As soon as the Twister mat was set up, the gang needed a spinner.

"I'll ask Hanabi if she wants to be spinner," Neji said. "HANABI!!!" he screamed. Everyone covered their ears as Hanabi screamed back, "WHAT?!"

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU'RE BEING SPINNER FOR TWISTER!!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA!!"

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA!!"

"GET MY DADDY TO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"STOP SCREAMING!! I'M TRYING TO CRAP IN PRIVACY YET AGAIN BECAUSE YOUR AUNT'S BEANS GOT TO ME!! FIRST THE UCHIHA BURNS MY WINDOW AND NEARLY BARGES IN ON ME WHILE I'M ON THE TOILET, AND NOW YOU GUYS ARE SCREAMING AND INTERRUPTING ME FROM READING MY _PEOPLE_ MAGAZINE!! I MEAN, IT'S THE NEW EDITION WITH ALL THE HIGHLIGHTS OF THE YEAR!! SO SHUT UP!!"

Neji and Hanabi ignored Hiashi as everyone else was rolling on the floor laughing. Neji yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU SPIN?!"

"BECAUSE I'M CURLING MALIBU BEACH BARBIE'S HAIR!! SHE'S GETTING READY FOR A BIG DATE WITH KEN!!"

"I'LL RIP OFF BARBIE'S HEAD IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE!!"

Hanabi was then downstairs in two seconds. "Don't rip my dollies' heads. What am I doing?"

"Spinning for Twister," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh, ok, whatever. Right hand blue." Everyone put their right hand on blue.

"Left foot green."

Because there were eight people, the mat was already getting a bit crowded.

"Right foot yellow."

The third spin, and already everyone was in a totally awkward position. Sasuke's face was in Sakura's butt, Hinata's head was right underneath Naruto's stomach, Neji and Tenten's were face to face, and Ino was practically sitting on Shikamaru. All eight of them were blushing like mad.

"Right hand orange."

"THERE IS NO ORANGE!! YOU'RE NOT HELPING, HANABI!!" Sasuke yelled, wanting to get away from the position he was in.

Hanabi laughed. "Shut up. All of you love the position you're in. Especially Neji-nii-san, and the girl with the brown hair, and the boy who just screamed at me." Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke blushed.

"Okay, I was kidding about the whole right hand orange thing. Right hand YELLOW."

"Oh gosh..." everyone mumbled. After that, everyone fell down.

Several cries were heard, including "GET OFF OF ME!!", "HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?!" and "CHECK FOR A HERNIA!! CHECK FOR A HERNIA!!"

As soon as everyone was done with Twister, Hanabi ran back upstairs to play with her Barbies. Everyone else didn't know what to do.

"Let's surf the inter-web!!" exclaimed Ino.

"Okay!!" Tenten and Sakura replied.

"Okay, but what website should we go on?" asked Shikamaru.

"I-I've heard of this one website, called fanfiction dot net. I've heard th-that it's quite good," Hinata stuttered.

"GREAT IDEA, HINA-CHAN!!" Naruto cheered, hugging Hinata. _W-why does he keep hugging me? _Hinata asked herself.

"Okay, so it's called fanfiction dot net?" asked Neji. Hinata nodded as Neji typed it in on his laptop that randomly popped out from nowhere.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" asked Sakura as the FFN homepage popped up. (FFN means Fanfiction dot net.)

"Go to Just In or something," Tenten suggested. Neji nodded and clicked "Just In."

"Okay, let's look at the stories...WOAH!! This story says that the category is "Naruto", and the pairing is...SasuSaku? What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it has "Sasu" in it, which is the first four letters of your name, Sasuke, and "Saku" is the...first four letters of Sakura's," Shikamaru explained.

"Wait, I don't get it," Sasuke said.

"IDIOT!! Some person is pairing us up and writing stories about us!!" Sakura scolded.

"Th-they are?" Sasuke asked. "Well, let's read the story." Neji clicked on the story and stifled any future laughter.

In the story, it was a story about married SasuSaku and their daughter. There was also a kissing scene between Sasuke and Sakura.

Everyone was laughing except for Sasuke and Sakura when they finished reading the story.

Sakura whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and the two typed in something. "Well, if you morph together Shikamaru and Ino and get ShikaIno, I wonder what stories would come up?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru and Ino popped up immediately. "WHAT?!" Sasuke and Sakura high-fived. "Score," they whispered.

"What is this...SHIKAINO?!" Shikamaru asked. "WHO WRITES THESE?!"

"HA-HA!! Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura got owned by FFN!!" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru and Ino smirked. "I wonder what would happen if I typed NaruHina?" Ino asked.

"Let's try, Ino!!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Good idea!!" Ino typed in NaruHina and a bunch came up. "WOW!! Over three THOUSAND NaruHinas!!" Ino exclaimed.

"T-three THOUSAND fictions about Hina-chan and me?" Naruto asked. "T-that's a lot..."

Hinata flushed, and she was on the brink of fainting, but then Naruto caught her. "It's okay, Hinata." Hinata nodded and almost hyperventilated.

Tenten whispered to Neji, "Let's get out of here before they type in NejiTen..." Neji nodded, and the two escaped to the other room.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino asked, smirking.

Neji and Tenten were caught. "No...**DON'T** TYPE IN NEJITEN," Neji pleaded.

Shikamaru was already one step ahead of Neji. "Well, too bad for you, you guys. We already searched it, and there's over two thousand!!"

"TWO THOUSAND?! WHO KEEPS STALKING ALL OF US?!" Tenten screamed.

"Hey, Hinata and I got over three thousand stories," Naruto tried comforting them.

"Actually, we only came across the SasuSaku because of the "Just In" section. I wonder how many SasuSakus there are?" Sakura questioned, typing in SasuSaku.

"Oh. My...THERE'S ALMOST SIX THOUSAND SASUSAKUS!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Ha ha!! Me and Ino only have a little bit more than one thousand!!" Shikamaru boasted.

"Well, what if we type in something different, like..." Ino chuckled. "NejiHina..."

Neji and Hinata looked at Ino like she was insane. "WE'RE COUSINS!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?!" Tenten and Naruto pulled out kunais to charge at Ino.

Ino continued. "Or ShikaNaru..."

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other."WHAT IN THE HECK?!" Hinata looked angry because Naruto was in that pairing.

"Or SakuTen..." Sakura and Tenten scowled. So did Sasuke and Neji.

"Or even better...holy crap, what if I type in..." Ino started laughing maniacally and then typed. "Heh heh heh..."

"WHAT DID YOU TYPE?!" demanded everyone else.

"Look at the screen," Ino laughed.

Everyone except Sasuke started dying laughing on the floor. Sasuke just stood there with hatred. Of all pairings involving Sasuke, the top one he DIDN'T want to see was ItaSasu.

"INO!! HE'S MY BROTHER!! WE WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER!!"

"Well, almost 400 people think that you two are soulmates!!" Shikamaru laughed.

"You think all these stupid pairings are so funny, Ino? Well, how about..." Tenten laughed evilly. "JiraIno..."

"ME AND THAT PERVERTED LOSER?! TENTEN, YOU'RE SICK!!"

"Oh, and pairing me up with my brother isn't?" Sasuke snarled.

Hinata shivered. "Wow. G-guys, people could pair us with O-Orochimaru or Genma or Anko or s-something..." Everyone shivered at the thoughts of being paired with other randoma people.

Naruto looked a little bit unsure. "Wow, almost two thousand people are pairing me with Sakura, and lots of people are pairing Hinata with Kiba." Hinata looked down and sighed.

"Why are people pairing me with Kiba and Chouji and Shikamaru with that Suna girl Temari?" Ino asked.

"Well, I'm getting paired with every girl we've ever encountered, and Sakura's getting paired with...mostly me or Naruto."

"W-what the heck? People are p-pairing me with every boy I've ever met and every g-girl I've ever met, and what is th-this...AKAHINA?!"

"AkaHina?" asked Tenten. "Are people pairing you with Kiba's dog?"

Hinata sadly nodded. "A-and people are p-pairing you with Neji-nii-san m-mostly...and w-what is this? Wow, people p-pair you with Lee-kun a lot, t-too..."

Tenten screamed, "AAAAH!! NOT HIM!! ANYONE BUT HIM!! ANYONE BUT HIM!!"

"What's the most popular couple ever on fanfiction?" asked Shikamaru.

"Let's see...HOLY..." Ino said, then began dying on the floor laughing.

"What? WHAT?!" Sasuke begged.

"You and NARUTO!!" Ino laughed. "SASUNARU!!!"

Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto began laughing.

"Okay, guys, we've had ENOUGH of FFN," complained Sasuke.

"YES," everyone agreed and turned off the computer before they could see any disturbing pairings involving them.

Ino looked bored. "...So what do we do now?"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**WOW, that was a long chapter!! I kinda got Hinata out of her OOC-ness and put her back IC (in character). She's kinda stuttering again now. NaruHina (one of the main pairings, duh) is so much cuter when Hinata stutters like crazy, not when she's all loud. So, anyway, stay tuned for the other chapters!! They'll be up soon!!**


	9. Scary Stories! PLUS: The Tale of Ruthie

TITLE: Sleepover

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

GENRE: Humor/Romance

RATING: Teen

CATEGORY: Naruto

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover!! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**Hello!! I really need 100 reviews!! PLEASE review!! If you do, you get FREE cookies and as a reward, I'll start a new story by February!! Promise!! So come on!! PLEASE R&R!! TOTAL emphasis on both R's!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Okay, so what are we doing now?" asked Ino.

Tenten smirked. "Quite obvious, Ino-chan. Quite obvious."

"OOH!! OOH!! Truth or dare!!" Sakura cheered.

Tenten shook her head no. "Later, guys!! Promise!!" The other girls sulked.

"Be right back!!" Tenten ran into the kitchen and poured some food into a bowl. She then brought the bowl back into the huge living room. She also put tin foil over the bowl so no one could see what was inside.

"S-so what are w-we doing?" asked Hinata.

Tenten pulled out a kunai and aimed it at the light switch, and then the lights went out. She also took the tin foil off the bowl.

"BEDTIME?! Are you insane? It's only two in the morning!!" yelled Naruto.

"No, not bedtime..." Tenten sinisterly mumbled. She then aimed a kunai at a flashlight, and the flashlight came over to her. She faced the flashlight up, turned on the flashlight, and shone it in her face. "Scary stories, anyone...?"

Half the gang jumped up in surprise, and some just smirked.

"That could work," Sasuke grinned. Neji nodded, even though no one saw his nod.

"Okay then. Everyone grab onto something...this could get ugly..." Tenten smirked, her flashlight shining on her face.

Tenten started her story, and the only light in the room was from the flashlight. She told the whole thing with mystery and quite eerily. "There once was an incredibly evil demon who went by the name of Hyaku. He was the most wicked, bloodthirsty, vile demon one could imagine. Now, the demon Hyaku roamed Konoha's streets a long, long time ago. However, even after his death, some still say that his soul roams the village, looking for victims...right around this time of night."

Tenten could hear a couple gasps. She knew she was doing a good job.

Tenten smirked and continued her story. "Now, this demon Hyaku is quite a malicious demon. What he does to his victims is...he KILLS them and EATS their HEARTS!! As a matter of fact...AAH!!" Tenten clutched her heart and dropped the flashlight. Everyone else was too frightened to pick it up. "I-it's HYAKU!! Urgh!! Away, demon!! I-AH!! H-he...HE HAS MY HEART!!" Tenten gasped, holding up a fake heart and pretending to be dead on the ground.

"TENTEN!!" Neji shouted.

Then, Tenten made her voice sound deeper, to make it sound like Hyaku was talking. "Do...not go near her. She is dead. Why don't you have a snack instead?"

Everyone but Tenten, who was stifling MAJOR laughter, reached into the bowl and all shrieked at the same time. "AAAHHHIIEEEEK!!" they all yelled. "IT'S THE HEARTS THAT HYAKU STOLE!!" screamed Sakura.

"WHERE'S TENTEN?!" Neji yelled.

Tenten got up and turned on the light and turned off the flashlight. She was dying laughing. "Right HERE!!"

Everyone else looked at the fake heart that Tenten was holding. "I knew this would come in handy sometime. Those 50 cents machines aren't too worthless, after all!!"

Ino gasped, holding on to Shikamaru. "B-b-b-but...what about the hearts we grabbed?! In the bowl?!"

Tenten chuckled. "Take a closer look at those "hearts", please!!"

Everyone looked at the "hearts". They all gasped, and then started laughing. All except for Neji.

"GENIUS, Tenten!! Using peeled tomatoes as hearts is SO great!!" Everyone was laughing except for Neji.

"Why did you scare me, Tenten?" Neji solemnly stated.

Tenten chuckled and put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji, Neji, Neji. It was JUST a story. Sorry if I scared you."

"Okay...just don't do it again." Neji looked away.

Tenten grinned. "Will do."

After that, everyone started eating the tomatoes. "So...w-what's up?" asked Hinata, still grabbing onto Naruto from the story.

"Nothing much, you?" Naruto replied. "Um...Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Um...well...eh? Never mind." Naruto stuttered.

Hinata looked away. The others just glanced quizzical glances. They knew what was up.

"So...what should we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I dunno," Neji replied.

"Not helping, Ruthie!!" Tenten cheered, smirking.

"I know what we can do!! We can learn how Neji got the nickname Ruthie!!" Ino cheered.

Neji groaned. "Well, we've been stalling awhile, Tenten. We might as well tell them."

Tenten smirked. "All right then!!"

"Okay, so we went on a mission to escort some lady named Ruthie to Suna for something. So I said, 'Ruthie, what do you need in Suna?' and then Neji answered. I asked him, 'Is your name Ruthie?' and then Lee said that Neji looked like a Ruthie. I agreed, and that's the story of Ruthie!!"

Naruto chuckled. "Okay then, Ruthie."

Tenten snarled, "HEY!! Uzumaki, only I can call him Ruthie!!"

"I don't WANT to be called RUTHIE at ALL!!" Neji complained.

"And I don't want to have a demon emo serial-killing life-ruining bloodthirsty evil cloak-wearing village-abandoning fish-befriending mind-torturing clan-murdering freak who rubs everything in my face for an older brother, but tough crap," you know who replied.

"Sasuke, why are you complaining about that crap TONIGHT? It's a night of FUN!!" Sakura cheered.

"Yay. Woo-hoo. Being with you losers in a giant mansion with a broken window, an oversized living room, and about 18 extra unneeded bathrooms is my fantasy every night before I go to sleep."

The girls all chuckled before Hinata spoke up.

"U-um...I have an i-idea..."

"Ooh!! What is it, Hina-chan?!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino asked.

Hinata just smirked. "Y-you'll see..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**THE EVIL CLIFFY HAS RETURNED!! BUAHAHAHA(coughcough)HAHAHAHA!!! Eepers!! I didn't like that chapter much, but whatever. I had to get a scary story chapter in somewhere, and people have asked me about the whole "Ruthie" thing, so I decided to explain that in this chapter. Now I have an idea for a scary story for my next sleepover. The demon Hyaku!! Tee-hee!! Review please, CYA!!**


	10. Hinata's Evil Idea! Operation: Hiashi!

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: Teen

Category: Naruto

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**HEY EVERYONE!! I'm BACK!! And here's the tenth chapter of a story I (and hopefully you, too!!) know and love, "Sleepover!!" We're gonna find out Hinata's "brilliant" idea and the consequences to it. And believe me. There are CONSEQUENCES!! Read on!! Let's get rolling!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Come on, Hina-chan!! Tell us your idea!!" Naruto complained.

"F-follow me and y-you'll see it..." Hinata smirked and stuttered. 

Hinata led everyone upstairs into her giant room again. Reaching for a big box of makeup, Hinata grabbed it and showed it to everyone.

"It's a makeup box," Sasuke declared nonchalantly.

"Yes, i-it is," Hinata smiled.

"And what exactly are we going to do with a makeup box?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata opened the box, revealing all of the eye stuff, lip stuff, face stuff, and other stuff you could ever imagine.

"It's makeup," Tenten told her friend.

"Yes, i-it is," Hinata smiled.

"And what exactly are we going to do with makeup?" Neji asked.

"Come o-on," Hinata grinned evilly.

"Woah. Hinata? Grin EVILLY? Wow. I like where THIS is going!!" Ino cheered. "Go, Hina-chan!!"

Hinata quietly asked, "N-Naruto-kun, this m-makeup bag is extremely h-heavy. Can you please o-open the d-door?"

Naruto nodded and grinned his big, toothy grin. He opened the door...

...to reveal a sleeping Hiashi-sama.

"OMG!! WE'RE GONNA-" Naruto started, but Shikamaru's hand covered his mouth.

"Sshh!! Stupid dobe!!" he whispered.

"Y-yes, we are g-going to put m-makeup all over m-my father while he s-sleeps!" Hinata cheered, extremely quietly but loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"YES!" everyone whispered and high-fived.

"Inconspicuously, guys!" Sasuke reminded.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, slightly loudly.

Sakura whacked Naruto on the head. "Dobe! Shut your trap!"

"Okay...on the count of three, we run in, grab any makeup we see, and just start rubbing it all over Hiashi-sama's face!" whispered Tenten.

"So we can put mascara on his mouth and lipstick on his eyelids?" Ino whispered.

Naruto grinned. "THAT'S THE PLA-"

"Sssshh!!" Hinata covered Naruto's mouth with her hand.

"Do thcream if I luck your phand, Hilata," Naruto whispered, meaning to say, "Don't scream if I lick your hand, Hinata."

"Ee!" Hinata meekly whispered, pulling her hand away.

"Okay, on the count of three," Sakura said quietly. "One...two..._thr_-"

"OOF!" Naruto bumped into Hiashi's dresser, and the picture of the Hyuuga clan fell on top of his head. The glass frame shattered. "OW!! I CAN'T SEE WHEN THE LIGHTS AR-"

"SHUT UP!!" everyone whispered ferociously.

"Now grab your makeup!" Neji whispered.

Tenten and Ino grabbed lipstick. Naruto and Neji grabbed mascara. Hinata and Sakura grabbed lip liner. Shikamaru and Sasuke grabbed two really sharp purple eye pencils.

Tenten began rubbing the hot pink lipstick all over Hiashi's right cheek. Naruto was making a mustache on Hiashi with the mascara. Sakura was using the black lip liner to draw a unibrow, Hinata was putting green lip liner (don't ask) all over Hiashi's eyelids, and Ino used the red lipstick to draw a muffin on Hiashi's forehead. 

Hiashi could obviously feel something irritating his face, but he didn't know that people were putting beauty products all over him. He reached out to stretch, but ended up grabbing Hinata and hugging her. "Mmm...Jennifer Aniston..." he mumbled. 

Everyone else was uncontrollably laughing. Neji was putting the mascara on Hiashi's chin to make a goatee and Shikamaru and Sasuke were playing Tic-Tac-Toe with the purple eye pencils on Hiashi's left cheek since Tenten had smeared hot pink lipstick all over his right cheek.

Hinata's face clearly had a look that said, "GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!!" Naruto could see it, so he raced over to Hinata, pulled her away from her father, and fell and tripped over the makeup case in the process.

This caused Naruto to fall, release Hinata, and knock Ino over, so she grabbed the nearest thing. Hinata ran to a corner for safety. In this case, she grabbed Shikamaru, and he smashed into the dresser where Hiashi's berry mango cologne was. The cologne sprayed all over the room, and Tenten couldn't breathe, so she sneezed and her head bumped into Neji's back. Neji was so angry for no reason at this that he punched Sasuke across the face, and Sakura ran over to comfort him but ended up tripping on the blood from his nose. She fell on her back, and Hinata heard the thump, so she ran over to help her, but she tripped over her own feet.

This was Hiashi's cue to turn on the light. 

And what he saw wasn't pretty.

Well, at first he saw nothing because of the cologne that was all over the room, so he activated his Byakugan and...

...this is pretty much the visual sight that poor Mr. Hyuuga had: Naruto on the floor from tripping over the makeup case, Ino grabbing onto Shikamaru's shirt, Shikamaru bumping into the counter, Tenten sneezing uncontrollably into Neji's back, Neji's fist aimed to punch something, Sasuke holding his bleeding nose, Sakura on the floor, and Hinata on the floor in another area of the room.

Hiashi was FURIOUS beyond explanation. Turning on the little lamp next to his bed, he stepped down, only to step fiercely and powerfully on Naruto's back. "WHAT THE HE-"

"May I ask why you children are in my room?" Hiashi demanded.

"It was all Hinata's idea. Seriously," Neji nodded.

"I don't care whose idea it was; all eight of you TOOK PART IN IT!!" Hiashi growled, but laughter from all eight of the teens was his response.

"What in the name of People magazine are you kids laughing at?"

"Um...well..." Ino chuckled. "Hiashi-sama, Sir...Mr...Dude...you might want to look at yourself..."

"Why would you say thaAA-!" Hiashi started, then screamed. Remember when Naruto broke the picture and the glass shattered all over the floor? Well, Hiashi stepped in a piece of glass. He immediately took it out, but still.

"LOOK IN THE MIRROR!!" Sasuke commanded.

"Fine, window boy," Hiashi sternly agreed, referring to when Sasuke blew the window on fire.

"Be that way," Sasuke groaned.

The girls smirked. In unison, they smiled, "Five, four, three, two..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!ONEONEONEONEONE!!" Hiashi hollered.

Well, honestly. Would YOU be happy if you woke up to see your room destroyed by eight of your daughter's and nephew's friends, then step in glass, only to be greeted by your reflection which showed you with a pink right cheek, Tic-Tac-Toe on the other, a mustache and goatee made of mascara, a unibrow, green lip liner all over your eyes, and a muffin on your forehead? I think not.

"YOU KIDS BETTER BE READY FOR SOME SERIOUS PUNISHMENT!!" Hiashi stormed.

"What might that punishment be?" Shikamaru asked.

"...I don't know," Hiashi wept.

"Um...let's go back downstairs..." suggested Naruto.

"Yeah..." replied everyone else, finally agreeing with him.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GONNA CLEAN UP THIS MAKEUP?!" Hiashi yelled to the kids, who were already downstairs.

"NO."

Well, everyone was downstairs sitting on their sleeping bags. Even after that disaster, nobody was dusty or smelly or yucky or anything. But one of them DID have an idea.

"Guys," announced Tenten, "I think it's finally time..."

"Time for what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sasuke...truth or dare?"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**THE BIGGEST CLIFFY OF ALL HAS ARRIVED!! BUAHAHAHAHA!! Well, you guys got your wish!! Next chapter...the TRUTH OR DARE BEGINS!! I hope to see REVIEWS and I hope to see people read the next chapter!! Thanks very much for reading this one...bye!!**


	11. Truth or Dare, anyone? PART ONE

TITLE: Sleepover

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Romance/Humor

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**HEY!! I'm back with the best thing yet in this story in most peoples' opinions...the moment of truth...OR DARE!! Hoo-rah!! Well, enough with the ranting, let's see what kind of hilarious dares and embarrassing truths the eight friends will have to answer!! LET'S Go!!**

**P.S. **_**READ**_**!!: The first part of the chapter's dares and truths are more romantic, and they get more..."truthy" and "darey" throughout the chapter.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, to which Tenten simply nodded, grinning.

"You can do it!" she encouraged. Sasuke shook his head.

"NO," he firmly replied.

"YES," everyone else replied.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"Fine. Dare," Sasuke mumbled, sitting once again in his place on the ground. By the way, everyone was in a circle on the ground. The circle order was Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru.

Tenten smirked, looking over Neji to see Sasuke. "Excellent choice." Tenten then got up, grabbed her jet black cell phone from her bag, and flipped it open. "This is a cell phone," she explained.

"I'm not stupid," was Sasuke's reply.

Tenten only grinned. "And this is also the device you will use to prank call Jiraiya and talk to him like an infatuated female." Everyone except Sasuke then snickered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he exclaimed. "No way!"

"It's a dare, Sasuke!" Naruto reminded.

"Shut it, dobe," Sasuke commanded.

"Do it, Sasuke!" Ino commanded. Sasuke shook his head.

"Do it, Sasuke!" Shikamaru commanded. Sasuke shook his head.

"Do it, Sasuke!" Sakura commanded. Sasuke grabbed the cell phone from Tenten and dialed Jiraiya's number (How the heck did he know it?) and put the phone on "Speakerphone."

Jiraiya picked up. "Hello?"

Everyone else snickered as Sasuke made his voice higher to sound like a girl. "Um...hey, hot thing?"

Jiraiya, on the other end, started chuckling. "What up, hot stuff?"

"Um...hey, foxy papa...wanna...get together sometime?" Sasuke still sounded like a girl.

"Of course," Jiraiya snickered from the other end.

"Yeah...hee hee hee hee hee..." Sasuke sounded agitated, but the other seven teenagers were laughing hysterically in the background.

"What's that I hear?" Jiraiya asked, referring to the background laughter.

"Um..." Sasuke kept his girly voice. "...party?"

"Can I come?" Jiraiya asked. Sasuke could tell he was grinning on the other end.

"NO," Sasuke blurted out, making his voice masculine again.

"What, honey?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay, this is Uchiha Sasuke, and I've been dared by my peer to prank call you and pretend to be an infatuated girl. So, next time you see Kakashi-sensei, tell him I DON'T NEED THERAPY. Tell him Tenten does. Good day." Sasuke then hang up as everyone else clapped in humor.

"GREAT, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, wrapping an arm around him momentarily. "Loved it!"

Sasuke sighed and looked down, but smiled when he figured nobody was watching. _And this is what makes it worth it,_ he thought, blushing a bit.

Tenten smirked. "Well, Uchiha, you did it. It wasn't that bad, and now it's your turn!"

Sasuke smirked and looked around the circle for a victim. "Ino...?" he grinned at her.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping Sasuke wouldn't make her confess/do anything embarrassing.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

Ino contemplated what she'd just seen and cringed. "Truth."

Sasuke nodded. "Very wise choice, young lady. Ino, have you ever thought about kissing...Shikamaru?"

Ino blushed. "What?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked. "You know you heard."

Ino sighed. If she actually had to confess to everyone the truth, she'd never hear the end of it. However, it was a truth question...so she pretty much had no choice but to answer...

And answer she did. "Yes," she confessed. Everyone looked at her funnily, especially Shikamaru. He blushed along with her.

"Y-you have?" he asked her, to which Ino miserably nodded. "I confess. And you know what? I think about that a lot nowadays."

Everyone gasped. Shikamaru even gulped once. But who knows why?

Ino sighed. "Okay..." She was still blushing, but it was her turn, so she asked Neji, "Truth or dare?"

Neji sighed. "Dare."

Ino smiled. "I dare you to say you love Tenten, and then explain why for a whole minute."

Neji looked shocked. "But what if I don't love her?"

"What if you do love her?"

"But I don't!"

"Just pretend you do, then!" Ino said. "Just...ok? Go on. Start...now!" Ino grabbed a stopwatch out of nowhere and pressed a button, timing Neji.

Neji emotionlessly said while blushing, "Fine! I love Tenten. I love Tenten because she's strong and not like other girls. She dedicates to becoming a great ninja and not to washing her hair, which, by the way, is even more stunningly gorgeous when it's not in its two trademark buns. Tenten is an amazing fighter, and she's always kind and there for me when Hiashi's being a butt. And when Lee annoys us to no end. Well, I also love her because she never gives up and has the perseverance of a...something that has a lot of perseverance. And she's one heck of a looker. And she-"

"Neji, you can stop now!" Ino cheered, stopping the stopwatch. "Wow, you did it!"

"-is so talented and indescribable and-"

"NEJI!!" Ino shouted. Neji stopped. "Wait, what?"

"You ranted about Tenten for a minute and three seconds! What up with that?" Ino asked.

"W-well, I didn't h-hear you, and..." Neji turned to look at Tenten. He noticed she was blushing with a slightly open mouth.

"W-wow..." Tenten smirked. "So, you think..." Tenten then fooled around with her unbound hair (since they were all in their PJ's) and asked, "So, Neji, you think my hair is 'stunningly gorgeous?'"

Neji just shook his head. "N-n-n-n-no. N-Naruto...truth or dare?"

Naruto jumped up and down. "TRUTH!!"

"Okay. Who do you like?"

"..." For once, Naruto was speechless.

"Come on, Uzumaki! We saw you kissing your pillow earlier! We know you were thinking about SOMEONE!!" Ino protested.

"...I like...a girl! Okay?!" Naruto whined, blushed, and sunk down deep in his position on the floor.

Sasuke sarcastically remarked, "Oh, really? I always thought you had a thing for Kankuro."

"No duh; he likes a girl. Which girl?" Neji questioned, smirking.

"..."

"Just tell us!" Sakura demanded.

"Come on, dobe, nobody's gonna laugh. Well, unless it's Tsunade or something, but..."

"SHUT IT, sicko!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "Seriously! I like..." Naruto then asked Neji, "Can I whisper it in your ear?"

Neji smirked and nodded. Tenten, knowing him well, noticed a light bulb go off in his mind as he smirked. "Well, of course, Uzumaki. Just whisper it in my ear. I won't tell a single person."

Naruto whispered a name into Neji's ear. However, Neji couldn't hear him. "Can't hear you. What was that?" Naruto repeated the name, slightly louder. Neji, though, said, "Still can't hear you!" Naruto whispered it one more time, and it was evident by Neji's face that he'd heard.

"YOU LIKE HINATA?!" Neji stormed. Upon hearing this, what do you think Hinata did? I mean, when she gets CLOSE to the Uzumaki, she passes out. But now...now that he actually told her cousin he LOVED her...what do you think she did? Well, if you guessed run up and start kissing him maniacally, you're WRONG!! Because she fainted. Again. How predictable.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelped. "I'm here, girl!" Naruto then picked her up bridal style, tapped her nose countless times over and over again, and when she finally woke up, he sat her in her place in the circle...next to him.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you l-l-like m-me, N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto just sat there blushing and decided to move on. "OKAY THEN! Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"...Truth," Shikamaru figured if he picked truth he wouldn't have to do anything embarrassing.

"Okay. Tell me what you think of everyone in this room, starting with me and working your way around the circle."

Shikamaru looked bored. "Is that the best you can do?"

Naruto stood still for a minute. "...so what if it is?"

Shikamaru sighed and started. "Okay. Naruto, you're an annoying ninja who thinks way too highly of himself and I'm almost sure listens to Hilary Duff, has an abnormally high love for feminine stuff, and fantasizes about Sasuke way too much. You have ADD, don't you? Hinata, you're nice. You're a pretty talented and determined ninja, too. But you're so quiet and...ah, whatever. Sakura, I really don't specifically like you so I really have no opinion. Do you have split personality disorder, by the way? Sasuke, you're a spoiled emo brat with no life, a stupid goal that's as stupid as your hairstyle, and an unmodified version of Prozac. Neji, you're cool. But you're so blah. I will admit, though, you have great hair. Tenten, I guess you're alright. But you're the only girl I know who doesn't know what a skirt is. And Ino...um...well, you're...kinda...well...I guess you're...TROUBLESOME!! That's all I'm saying. Troublesome and ho- I MEAN, "TROUBLESOME!!" Okay? You're troublesome. Very troublesome. More troublesome than Temari or my mother or Paris Hilton or anyone else. Okay?"

Everyone had mixed reactions. Naruto denied having ADD, Hinata just sat there nodding and smiling, Sakura looked offended, Sasuke started punching Shikamaru's arms to the point of bruises, Neji just looked content about the hair compliment, Tenten smiled in proudness of her skirt-less accomplishment, and Ino stopped Sasuke from punching Shikamaru and said, "Shika?"

"W-what?" he blushed slightly.

"Didn't you say before that you and your father preferred the more 'troublesome' women?"

Shikamaru blushed. "Sh-shut up."

"I have an idea, guys," Sakura announced.

"What is it?" everyone inquired.

"These truth or dare questions are boring. Too much fluffy goop about who likes who and who's thought about kissing who and who thinks who's troublesome. SO much sugar." Sakura then decided to smirk and tilt her head ever so slightly to one side. "What do you say we add a little bit of spice?"

Everyone excluding Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata smirked and sinisterly whispered, "I hear you."

Shikamaru then decided to smirk, too. "Well, Sakura, since you suggest that, we'll do it. Truth or dare?"

The Haruno decided on truth. "Truth," she replied.

"Okay. Describe the underwear you're currently wearing."

Sakura stifled laughter. "Is that it? Underwear? Is that the best you can do?"

Shikamaru begged to differ. "Underwear is a very 'spicy' topic."

"Whatever, then," Sakura easily stated. "It's light pink with little red cherries on it. No different from everything else I wear."

"Wow," Naruto stated for no reason as Sakura smirked.

"So...Naruto? Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was relieved it was finally his turn. "Dare! I can take on anything, dattebayo!"

"We'll see about that. I dare you to go up into Hina-chan's closet, find her hottest dress, snatch it, go into one of the many bathrooms in this place, put it on, and walk out to us in a model-like way."

Naruto's happy face suddenly looked very agitated. "M-me...wear a...d-dress?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep. Go find it."

Naruto angrily huffed and stormed upstairs into Hinata's room to find her "hottest dress." While he was up there, he went into a bathroom and put on the dress. Everyone was talking while he was gone.

"So, Hina-chan?" asked Ino. "Is your hottest dress hot?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes, actually..."

Tenten smirked. "This, then, should be good."

When Naruto walked down, he was wearing a dress that was red, low-cut, and went down to the upper calves. (The link to the dress can be viewed on Moonlight Music Mistress's profile.) Naruto was blushing like mad, and everyone else was laughing like mad.

"Why do you even HAVE this, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked his crush.

"I-I don't know! W-we're rich, s-so..."

"So you buy THIS _thing_?!" he stormed. Hinata didn't say anything. That's something new (rolls eyes).

"Okay. Tenten, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth," Tenten chose.

"Okay, Tenten. What...is your special, hidden talent that NOBODY knows about?"

Tenten just stood there blushing. "Y-you don't want to know."

Everyone else nodded as Ino said, snickering, "Yes we do."

"You REALLY want to know?" Everyone nodded.

...

...

...

_Here goes_, Tenten thought as she sighed. "Voodoo."

Everyone looked at her freakily. "WHAT?!" Neji demanded.

"V-voodoo..." she repeated.

"What do you DO to people with voodoo?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing bad! I've tickled Neji and Lee before...and brushed Hina-chan's hair...and made Lee and Gai-sensei hug...and one time I made my voodoo Sasuke and Naruto kiss because I was bored..."

"THAT EXPLAINS IT!!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped up at the exact same time and pointed at a sinking Tenten. Sakura looked ready to punch her. "T-Ten-chan...you made Sasuke-kun lose his first kiss to NARUTO...and not ME! I always knew that ONE little push from that random ninja couldn't make Naruto and Sasuke kiss! Plus, as if their lips would already be puckered in a perfect position? I think not! I am VERY mad at you, Ten-chan!"

Tenten shrugged. "I was bored! How was I supposed to know? Okay, Hina-chan? Truth or dare?"

Hinata sighed, blushing. "D-dare."

Naruto jumped up and down. "WOAH!! HINA-CHAN'S GOOD!!" Hinata sulked.

Tenten smiled. "Okay. I dare you to either kiss Sasuke on the cheek, or Naruto on the lips."

Everyone else besides Tenten and Hinata snickered. Neji commented, "It would steal her first kiss. Why would she kiss the dobe when she could kiss a prodigy on the cheek?"

Tenten smirked. "Wait for it."

Seconds later, Hinata walked over to Naruto. Their lips met, and soon Naruto was kissing back. I mean, he _did_ admit that he liked her earlier.

Sadly for Hinata and Naruto, this didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. "OUCH!!" shouted Ino. "Sasuke, interview time! What does this do to your reputation?"

Sasuke twitched. "Th-the DOBE just kissed a girl...and he liked it..."

Hinata trembled after breaking apart from Naruto. "Th-that s-s-s-s-strangely f-felt good..."

Naruto nodded, but paid no attention to what Hinata said. He was too dazed by the kiss.

Hinata asked her cousin, "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I can do ANYTHING," he boasted, smirking.

Hinata leaned into her cousin's ear, smiling; almost completely forgetting the kiss with her crush of 6 years. She whispered his dare into his ear, and Neji blushed. "WHAT?!"

"You heard her, obviously. Even though I didn't," Naruto commented. Hinata had whispered the dare loudly enough so that only Neji could hear it.

Hinata then handed Neji a ring. "Y-you might need this," she whispered, then told Tenten to stand up. Hinata then whispered to Neji, "As much like a g-gentleman as possible." Neji rolled his eyes, then snapped, "Oh, MORE rules?"

Neji got down on one knee and slipped the ring on Tenten's left ring finger. He took her hand into his own and looked up into her eyes. "Tenten...will you...marry me?"

Tenten burst out laughing. "Sure! Why not?"

Neji blushed ten thousand shades of red. "Y-you're not supposed to accept! That was my dare!"

Tenten blushed. "O-oh...it was. Sorry 'bout that, Neji."

"You actually accepted to a fake proposal?" Sakura laughed. "HA!" Tenten blushed and held up a fist. Sakura said, "Okay, I'll be quiet now."

"That must mean you DO love him!" cheered Naruto.

"Okay, MOVING ON!!" Neji yelped, getting ready to ask another truth or dare. "Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I do NOT want to propose to anybody."

"Okay then. Who do you think is the best looking in the room?"

"Easy," Ino replied. "Shikamaru." She said it like it was nothing, but Shikamaru sank deep ever so slightly and blushed a bit. Secretly, he thought Ino was easily the best looking of the girls in the room.

"Okay, Saku-chan. I dare you to tell Sasuke how you REALLY feel about him."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" Sakura yelled.

"Do it," Ino snickered, thinking, _Darn! I am GOOD!_

Sakura sighed, then said to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, this is how I really feel about you. I think you're amazingly hot, really sweet once people open up to you, and I think that you're, deep down, a good person. And...Iloveyou."

Sasuke misunderstood the last part. "What?"

"Ilove you."

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly, footsteps were heard marching downstairs.

"Shoot!" Tenten whispered to Hinata. "It's your father!"

Hiashi looked VERY displeased. "Care to repeat that, pink-hair? I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH IT."

"I love Sasuke, Hiashi, sir. I love him so much that I'd do anything for him. Please, Hiashi, sir. Understand that my love for him is so intense that I would spend the rest of my life with him. Let our relationship be, Hiashi, sir. I cannot bear to hear your words of disapproval."

Hiashi blushed, turned around, and marched upstairs.

Sasuke blushed even redder. "Did you mean that, Sakura?"

The third person in four seconds blushed. Sakura said, "Y-yes. I meant every word."

"W-well, in that case..."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Ino and Naruto were watching them with bulging eyes and sharing a bowl of popcorn. Hinata and Tenten were being girly-girls and snickering as they watched. And Neji and Shikamaru rocked back and forth in anticipation.

Sasuke glared at them. "WOULD YOU STOP?!" Everyone pretended not to care. Hinata and Naruto stared at each other blushing like mad, Shikamaru and Ino pretended to be engrossed in some conversation, and Neji and Tenten played Miss Mary Mack. When Sasuke thought nobody was paying attention, he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura...I...I..."

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun...?"

"I-I...I think your hair smells really nice."

"WHAT?!" Sakura demanded, pulling her hand away from Sasuke's and trying to get rid of the sudden hair comment that strangely reminded her of InuYasha's compliment to Kagome in Episode 13. Everyone else started laughing hysterically.

"NO!" Sasuke said, grabbing her arm and turning her around, then grabbing both her hands. "What I meant to say was...I-I...I...loveyoutoo."

Sakura was just barely able to make out the words. "YAY!! Sasuke-kun, thank you so much! I love you!" They hugged momentarily and got back to the game.

"Naruto and Hina-chan kissed each other, Sasuke and Saku-chan confessed their love to one another, WOW!" Tenten smiled. "I wonder what will happen to Neji, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, and me?"

"You guys will pair up too. I know it. I just know it," Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, Ten-chan? Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare! I can do ANYTHING!" Tenten boasted.

"Okay. Can you sit on Neji's lap for the rest of the game?"

Tenten blushed. Neji, however, smirked. "Well, you _said_ you could do anything."

As for Tenten, that got to her. "And I WILL! Neji, I'm gonna be on your lap for a really long time, knowing Ino-chan and Saku-chan..." She then plopped on his lap.

"How much do you WEIGH, Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten rolled up her pajama sleeve and flexed a muscle. "It's all muscle, baby. You know how rigorously we train." Neji couldn't deny that fact; he knew Tenten was pretty much all muscle.

"Okay, Shikamaru, truth or dare?" asked Tenten.

"Truth."

"I knew it. Who do you think is the hottest guy in the room?" Tenten chuckled.

Shikamaru sighed. "You do know I'm a guy, right?" Tenten nodded. "That's the point."

"I'm gonna hurt you one day, Tenten," Shikamaru threatened, but didn't mean it because he was too lazy to actually do so. "If I were a girl, I'd probably think Sasuke was the hottes-"

"WHY NOT ME, DATTEBAYO?!" Naruto demanded. "I'm every bit as hot as Sasuke-baka!" Sakura stifled laughter.

"Okay," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank-call either Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, or Kiba."

"But I already prank-called Jiraiya!" Sasuke announced.

"Exactly," Shikamaru smirked. "And you hated it. So here's the rules. If you prank-call Gaara, you have to pretend to be the Tooth Fairy. If you prank-call Kakashi-sensei, you have to pretend to be a talking peanut butter sandwich. And if you prank-call Kiba, you have to pretend to be SpongeBob." Everyone laughed kind of hard.

Sasuke actually chuckled. "You know what? Just for kicks, I'll call all three." Shikamaru smirked and randomly high-fived Ino and Sasuke ringed up Gaara. Temari picked up. "Hello?"

Sasuke tried to make himself sound like a girl. He sounded really happy (because he and Sakura confessed their love to one another?) and said, "Hello? Is Gaara there?" Temari said, "Sure," and went to get her youngest brother.

Gaara picked up. "Kazekage Gaara here. Kazekage Gaara speaking."

"Hello, young boy! It's the Tooth Fairy!"

BEEEEEEEP.

Sasuke laughed and called Kakashi. He picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello! I'm Preston Bennifer Jumbojollysesamestreet, the talking peanut butter and jelly-"

BEEP. After this, Sasuke dialed Kiba's number. "Hello?" Kiba picked up.

"Hi! It's SpongeBob Squarepants!" Sasuke cheered.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Kiba cheered. "YOU'RE MY IDOL!! Are you still seeing Patrick?"

Everyone chuckled as Sasuke stifled laughter. "Um...no. I...broke...up with him. I'm...with Squidward now!"

"Seriously! Wow! I thought you and Patrick were soul-mates!"

"Me too, Kiba!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Um...well..."

"You're a FRAUD!! Akamaru, I'm scared!"

"KIBA! Stupid. It's Sasuke. I'm at a sleepover and I was dared by Shikamaru to prank-call you, Gaara, and Kakashi-sensei."

"How come I wasn't invited?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Ask Neji or Hinata." He then hung up.

Sasuke then said, "Okay. We're running out of questions and dares."

"I have an idea!" cheered Tenten.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"The readers of this story can review this story with more truths and dares!" chirped Tenten.

"Excellent idea!" Ino cheered. "Okay, I really do hope everyone REVIEWS so we have better truths and harder dares!"

"Yeah! Let's hope that _Sleepover_ is reviewed with better dares, because confessing my love to Hina-chan was easy!" Naruto bragged.

"Definitely! So REVIEW please!" yelped Sakura.

"More truth or dare to come next chapter!" cheered Shikamaru.

"See you next chapter with better dares and truths!" Hinata cheered.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

MMM-chan: Hello, reviewers!

Reviewers: Hello, MMM-chan.

MMM-chan: Now, you're all gonna review with better truths and harder dares, right?

Reviewers: Right, MMM-chan!

MMM-chan: Thank you all so very much!

**Hey! Thanks for reading; I hope that chapter didn't stink and you were so anticipated to find out the truths/dares only to find a crappy chapter! But, if you REVIEW with better truths and harder dares the next section of truth or dare will be so much better! Promise!**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	12. MORE Truth or Dare! Part TWO

TITLE: Sleepover

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Humor/Romance

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

**WOW!! You guys are great! Thanks for all the AWESOME truth or dares; mine sink in comparison to ALL of yours! I put the truths and dares in totally random orders; it doesn't matter when you reviewed. And, yes. I used ****all**** of the truths and dares that you guys suggested...EXCEPT for the more risque ones. Anyway, thanks so much for helping me out with this chapter...you guys are kinda like my co-authors for this story with all your suggestions, LOL!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Ino jumped up and down like a maniac. "Thank you so much for reviewing and giving us better truths and dares, everybody! MMM-chan says she loves you all so much for that!" Everyone else nodded, and everything then died down. "MMM-chan also put in every single suggested truth and every single suggested dare in this chapter! EXCEPT for the more inappropriate ones. SO...let the games begin!"

Sasuke, since it was his turn previously, turned to Tenten. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I can take on your challenge, Uchiha!" Tenten declared.

"Okay then. I dare you to wear...a miniskirt," Sasuke smirked with more smugness than most of his smirks throughout the sleepover. He was also holding up a random miniskirt of Hinata's that he randomly pulled out from nowhere. (Eww...)

"WHAT?!" Tenten announced in total shock. "I can't do that! It'll ruin my rep! It'll cause another war between Konoha and Ota! It'll blow up Beijing where the Summer Olympics are and hot Michael Phelps will be severely injured and all of his fans including MMM-chan will be extremely depressed!"

"What the freak, Tenten?" Neji asked. Then he added, "...what makes Michael Phelps so much hotter than me?"

"The fact that he's Michael Phelps," the four kunoichi responded. Secretly, though, Tenten thought that Neji was hotter than Michael Phelps. Ino thought the same thing about Shikamaru, Sakura about Sasuke, and Hinata about Naruto.

"Who cares?!" Sasuke announced. "Just go put on the skirt."

"Fine," Tenten snatched the skirt from Sasuke's hands. "I'll do it. But I won't like it." She then walked in to put on the skirt. When she walked back out, her face was blushing madly. So was Neji's, come to think of it. Since her black silk pajama top was pretty long, she tucked one end of it in so the skirt would actually be seen.

BOOM.

"Oh, shizzerbockers! Neji passed out!" Naruto announced.

"Apparently he OD'ed on supposed Tenten hotness," explained Shikamaru. Hinata looked worried for her cousin, so she picked him up and shook him. He wouldn't wake up. So she decided to use his special song...

"Tinky-Winky...Dipsy...La-La...Po..." she quietly sang. Neji immediately woke up and didn't see Tenten. Because she immediately fled to put on her pajama pants again. The skirt then mysteriously disappeared and she sulked for about five minutes after coming out of the bathroom. "Saku-chan, truth or dare?" Tenten asked, getting back on Neji's lap from her dare earlier.

"TRUTH," Sakura almost instantly replied.

"Okay then, chillax girl!" Tenten said. "Okay. Do you have a Sasuke shrine in your bedroom, or in your closet, or anywhere in your house?"

Sakura blushed the color of Sasuke's favorite food. Tomatoes. Her answer was, "So? If I do, what are you going to do about it? Sue me? Well, you CAN'T!! Because you have no proof!"

Tenten smiled and stifled laughter. "Come on. It's obvious you have a shrine. Tell us about it!"

Sakura pouted, which made Sasuke shiver. He'd always been a sucker for Sakura pouts. Sakura then decided to describe her Sasuke shrine. "Okay, fine. It's in my closet. And my closet is HUGE. So you go into my closet, and if you say the words "Sasuke-kun is my future husband" a random door will open and there will be a huge shrine dedicated to Sasuke-kun. There's a plaster-of-Paris life-size model of Sasuke-kun in the middle, and a picture of Sasuke-kun's baby hiney at age 2 on one of the walls. There's also a-"

"That's enough!" Tenten announced. "No need to go on any further. Your turn, Saku-chan."

"Fine," Sakura was still blushing, but Sasuke was totally speechless because Sakura had made a life-size model of him and had a picture of his young coolie. I mean, seriously. What would YOU do? Sakura asked, "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shikamaru replied. He'd decided to live it up a bit.

"Eeeeexcellent..." Sakura smirked; her eyebrows down and her palms rubbing back and forth as if plotting something utterly devious. Which she was.

"Shikamaru? I dare you to...yell something out the window."

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked. "Can I yell anything I want?"

"Nope!" Sakura licked the bottom of her front two teeth and

Shikamaru looked suddenly worried. "You have to yell, 'I like blonde troublesome girls that work in flowershops!' at the top of your lungs!" Everyone else was impressed and chuckled.

Shikamaru glared at Sakura, and then looked at Ino in shock and pointed to her. "You're referring to HER?!" Shikamaru yelped as Sakura nodded mischievously.

Ino sighed, blushing and stuttering like Hinata. "S-S-Saku-chan? Anything but that, p-p-p-please? I-I'm begging you!" Ino pleaded.

"Sorry! It was a dare; now he's gotta do it!"

Shikamaru sighed and turned to Ino, who was sitting next to him in the circle. He grabbed her hands a bit, and sighed. Then he said, "I am so, so sorry." He then let go of her hands and said, "And, yes. Sakura. I'm not done with you. I sure do pity the fool."

Shikamaru then screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE BLONDE TROUBLESOME GIRLS WHO WORK IN FLOWERSHOPS!!"

From Suna, Temari could be heard screaming with joy after the word "girls" and screaming in disappointment and anger after the word "flowershops". Sakura, however, decided to use this opportunity to remind Shikamaru what boys and girls together at sleepovers was all about.

"Shikamaru? The dare was to scream 'I LIKE troublesome blonde girls who work in flowershops.' Not 'I LOVE troublesome blonde girls who work in flowershops.'"

Shikamaru blushed like a mentally crazy madman. "ARE YOU KI-"

Ino silenced Shikamaru by placing a hand on his back. "Ssh, Shikamaru. Chill. It's totally okay. Really. No hard feelings." Ino turned away and blushed; Shikamaru did the same.

"O-okay...thanks so much, Ino. Know, Sakura, though, know that I'm not letting you get away with that. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!!" Naruto yelped. "After that lovely scene, I think it should be obvious!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Okay then. Did you feel anything 'special' when you and Sasuke kissed...?"

Sasuke looked more disgusted than Jiraiya would if he walked into the men's section of the hot springs. And Naruto? Well, he answered, "ANYTHING 'SPECIAL,' SHIKAMARU?! What the frig is wrong with you?"

"It _is_ truth or dare, dobe." Shikamaru reminded. "And you chose truth. Tell Dr. Shikamaru. Open up to him. Did you really _feel_ anything special?"

"Does my breakfast coming up and almost falling into Sasuke's mouth count as a feeling something 'special'?'" Naruto questioned. "'Cuz I sure felt that. And I felt Sasuke's lips on mine, obviously. The kid tasted like sweat and potato chips."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Wow, thanks a lot. So Uchiha prodigies aren't allowed to eat potato chips for breakfast?"

Naruto ignored him. "And I also felt cold glares from every female in the room...except my Hina-chan." Hinata blushed super-red but surprisingly didn't faint.

Naruto moved on. "Okay. Neji? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Neji coolly sighed. (A/N: I completely forgot about this, so I just wanted to remind you in case you forgot too, even though I mentioned it a little earlier in this chapter. Tenten is still sitting on Neji's lap from her dare last chapter, and unless one of them has to stand up for a dare or something, Tenten will always be on his lap until the game ends.)

"I dare you to get Tenten off your lap-" Naruto began as Neji thanked him.

"I wasn't finished! Get off your lap, stand up...and sing the Barney song with Tenten as your dancer. Tenten is the random group of five-year-olds who love Barney, and you are Barney!"

"WHAT?! That's absolutely her TERRIBLE!!" Tenten shouted. Neji replied, "Okay, Naruto, you are officially the evillest dude I have ever known. The BARNEY song? How can you put us through this torture?" After that outburst, everything was quiet for all but .21 seconds. "I hate you so much," Neji and Tenten grumbled in unison; Tenten wondering why she was being dragged into this.

The two stood up, stretched for a bit from the Tenten-sitting-on-Neji position, and then Neji began to sing. He was really off-key and was obviously straining to hit the notes like they were soprano notes that only Mariah Carey or Georgia Brown has the ability to hit. "I lOoOooVeE Yooooooouuuuu. Yoooooooouuu loAWve meeeeeeyeeeee..." he began, but Tenten started uncontrollably laughing. Neji ignored this and continued as Naruto shouted out, "Add some effects, you two!"

Neji regretted this, but he blushed redder than red and put his left hand on Tenten's left shoulder; his hand going across her back. He swayed back and forth and she swayed with him. "Weeeeeee are a HaAppiieeeee fah-mah-Rock-Leeeee...with a great bigggg huUUg..." Neji then hugged Tenten for effect. "...and A kiiisssssS from Meee to youuuuu..." Neji awkwardly kissed Tenten's cheek. "...won't YoU say yoooou love meeee toooooooo?" Neji pulled apart from her. As he finished the song, Tenten was dying laughing. "You are the worst singer ever! But I love you too! And no, I don't mean that." Tenten honestly DIDN'T mean it.

Hinata begged to differ. "A-actually...h-he is pretty good a-at s-singing...b-but the i-idea of singing w-with you probably m-made him n-nervous..."

"Really, Hina-chan?" Tenten then smirked at Neji as Hinata nodded, smiling warmly. Tenten couldn't help but wonder how Hinata knew the Hyuuga prodigy sang, but she thought it was really sweet if Neji sang in his free time. Neji, though, blushed profoundly and sunk in his position on the floor.

"Sweet! I can make people nervous about themselves! That's truly good to know!" Tenten cheered.

Neji recovered from the previous incident in about seven and a half minutes. He sat back down and Tenten sat back on his lap, humiliated out of her mind when she resumed her position on his lap. Neji then asked Sasuke, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, man. I am NOT doing that."

"Okay...fine. Uchiha Sasuke...do you have an addiction to tomatoes?"

Sasuke started to panic mentally. But on the outside he kept his cool. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've seen you talking to a tomato at Ichiraku Ramen. You were telling it that it was never going to be lonely again because of all the other little tomatoes in your stomach. You also named the tomato Jenny and started singing "867-5309" in a really bad voice."

"H-how do you know that?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Um...I kinda saw you after I got back from a mission. So tell me, are YOU, Uchiha Sasuke, addicted to...TOMATOES?!"

"N-no...well, maybe...sorta...okay, YES! I admit it. Tomatoes are sooooo delicious and it's impossible to eat just one! Tomatoes is to Sasuke as chocolate is to a female! They are the best vegetables ever!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You know tomatoes are fruits, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked so shocked, it was as if Itachi and Kisame were skipping in fields of flowers holding hands in front of him. "T-tomatoes are f-f-fruits?" Shikamaru and the others nodded weirdly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! Darn it!" Sasuke groaned loudly. "Back to the drawing board!" Sasuke then, however, then realized that it was his turn. "Hinata? Truth or dare?"

"Um...d-dare, again..." Hinata had decided on dare because she liked the kiss with Naruto 8D.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Hinata," Sasuke sighed. "Okay. I dare you to...sing your favorite song."

"O-ok..." Hinata said. She quietly began to sing. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need..." Everyone, especially Naruto, thought that she was really, REALLY good.

Hinata continued the song until she finished. "O-ok..." She was blushing super-red. Like, indescribably red. Naruto asked, "Hina-chan, what's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

"B-because th-there's a reason that s-song is my f-favorite..." she stuttered. "Why?" everyone else asked.

"B-because...i-it reminds m-me of N-N-N-Naruto-kun..." she explained quietly but just loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

Naruto blushed and looked at the shy girl next to him. "R-really?" Hinata nodded. Naruto suddenly felt the urge to gently place his lips on hers, and he obeyed that action, to which Hinata responded with the same action. Put simply, the two pecked on the lips. The others just looked completely grossed out and they stuck their tongues out. "Seriously! What the heck?!" shouted Ino.

Hinata and Naruto broke apart, blushing insanely red. Well, more so Hinata obviously, but whatever. Okay, so Hinata said, "I-Ino-chan...truth o-or d-d-dare...?"

"Hm...I'll go with dare!"

"O-okay...I-I dare y-you to put w-whipped cream and h-honey all over your p-pajamas!!"

"WHAT?! But then they'll be all sticky, for one thing, and for another thing, Choji will sneak in and eat me!"

"It's a dare, Ino! You gotta do it!" Naruto reminded as Ino glared at him and said, "Fine. Be right back." Ino then got the honey and whipped cream. She put the honey on her pajama top and the whipped cream on her pajama bottom. Sitting there in embarrassment, everyone else died laughing. Shikamaru said, though, "Here, Ino. I'll help you get it off." Ino blushed as Shikamaru blushed too and pretty much pulled the whipped cream off of her pajama bottoms with a baby spoon. Ino definitely couldn't take off the honey, so she then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I brought extra pajamas!" Ino ran upstairs to put on her new pajamas and brought the old ones down in a plastic bag and put that bag in her bag of clothes and toothbrush and blah, blah, blah. The new pajamas consisted of a light blue short sleeved satin button-down tank top with purple clouds on it, and pajama pants of the same fabric and design.

"Ah, and these pajamas are so much more comfortable! Thanks, Hina-chan, for that dare!" Hinata smiled and laughed. "No pr-problem...!"

"Alright, Neji! Truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"TRUTH," Neji immediately replied, not wanting to relive the whole Barney incident.

"Okay then..." Ino smirked. "Neji? What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Neji sighed. "Oh, fine. That's an easy question that I think Tenten knows the answer to. Okay, you guys ready?" Everyone else nodded.

"Okay then. Here goes. One time, when Tenten, Lee, and I were thirteen and you guys were twelve, me and Tenten and Lee were walking around Konoha's shops and stuff after training. Yeah, so then we walk into a pizza place and order a slice of pizza each for dinner, right? So we're just sitting there, happily munching on our pizza...and then, BAM!! Some fat chick with a giant mole on the corner of her eye walks up and slams a bra on our table! And accuses ME of stealing it louder than anything you'd ever hear in your life! Why? Because she said my hair was "girly"! Not to mention the fact that Kakashi-sensei and Anko-san were eating dinner there, and even the flippin' Sand Siblings and half the people I knew! Thankfully, none of you, though. Except you, Tenten, obviously. Oh, one more thing. My FATHER was there. Eating dinner with HANABI-SAN after he was helping her train. I'm surprised he didn't have a hemorrhoid attack right then and there; he was so embarrassed, too!" Everyone was dying laughing, and Tenten leaned her head back in exasperation. However, she was still on Neji's lap, so she ended up putting her head on his shoulder. Neji blushed as he looked down at his teammate; their faces were about two inches apart. Naruto snickered and Tenten immediately sprang up and glared at him; Neji glad that she did.

"Fine. Okay. Uchiha, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Truth," the Uchiha remarked with boredom in his eyes.

"Who do _you_ think is the hottest guy here?" Neji snickered

Sasuke's eyed widened and the boredom definitely left them. "Huh?"

"You heard me," Neji crossed his arms, only to find out that his arms were crossed around Tenten's waist since she was on his lap. Tenten slapped her forehead as Neji blushed and uncrossed his arms.

"F-fine. If I were a chick..." Sasuke began, "I'd probably think...that you were the hottest, Neji," Sasuke flushed.

Everyone else laughed. Except Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura.

"O-okay...Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he responded, not liking his dare about Ino.

"Okay then," Sasuke said. "Have you ever thought of Choji as more than just a friend?" he asked.

Shikamaru cringed. "W-what the HECK, Sasuke? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"

"But it's a truth question," Tenten said. "Also, if you've never thought of Choji as more than just a friend, you'd have immediately said no."

Neji smirked. "Can't argue with the girl on my lap." Tenten rolled her eyes with a small little smirk.

"Well," Shikamaru admitted, "I have thought of Choji as more than a friend before. Pretty much every guy has thought of his best guy friend as a boyfriend for at least a second in their lives. So, yes; I can say that I have. Same with girls. Why, I bet if you asked Haruno the same question she'd say she's thought of Ino as 'more than just a friend', too."

Sakura actually nodded. "Sasuke-kun, I hate to disagree with you, but Shikamaru's right! I mean, everyone thinks about their best friend of the same gender as a romantic partner once in their lives; it's only natural."

"So does that mean Neji has thought about Lee romantically?" Tenten shivered in Neji's lap. Neji was tempted to smack her across the face but didn't. "NO! Tenten is just a little bit loopy. Don't mind her," Neji said as Tenten pouted and Neji sighed.

"Killjoys," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Shikamaru smirked. "Alright. Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata smiled slightly. "T-truth."

Shikamaru said, "Okay. Hinata, have you ever heard Shino laugh?"

Hinata passed out.

"OH MY GOSH!! Hina-chan, what's wrong?!" Naruto demanded, picking up the girl he'd kissed earlier and shaking her back and forth. What's wrong?"

Hinata snapped out of it and sat back down. Naruto did too. Anyway, Hinata replied, "Y-yes...I've heard Sh-Shino-kun laugh..."

"Yeah, but why'd ya pass out?" Ino inquired.

"B-because it s-sounds like L-Light from D-Death Note's l-last laugh..." (A/N: No, seriously. Even if you don't know Death Note, go on YouTube and type in "LIGHT'S NEW LOL" and watch the video. It is so freaky!)

Everyone else in the room was close to fainting. "What?!" demanded Naruto. "He must be a psycho!"

"N-no...he just w-was s-sick that day a-and A-Akamaru-kun peed o-on Kiba-kun that d-day, too..."

"Oh," everyone sighed and laughed quietly as Hinata said, "T-Ten-chan, t-truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tenten replied.

"H-have you ever th-thought about ki-kissing one of your t-teammates? I-if so...w-who?"

Tenten blushed. "Well...I think about kissing N-Neji sometimes...and as for Lee?" Everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say. Except Neji. He couldn't because the girl was on his lap. Neji was blushing; his teammate thought about kissing him?

"As for Lee, once I had a nightmare that Lee walked up and kissed me. Neji, do you remember the day I came to training in pajamas?" Neji nodded, remembering the day as he still sat there with Tenten on his lap blushing.

"Well, it's because I was so scared that the dream would come true that I forgot to put on my training clothes..." Tenten confessed as everyone chuckled.

"El oh el!! Your turn, Ten-chan!" Ino cheered.

"Okay!" Tenten chuckled. "Alrighty...Ino-chan, how about you, then? Truth or dare?"

"Oh, no!" Ino laughed. "Truth."

"Hm...By George, I think I've got it!" Tenten chirped.

"What kind of a name is George?" questioned Neji.

"It's some name from some country on the other side of the world. Called America. Or something. Whatever," Shikamaru explained. "Anyway, Ino, answer the question."

"She didn't even ASK it yet! STOP PRESSURING ME!!" Ino announced at Shikamaru, who backed away a bit.

"Chill, guys! The question is...Ino-chan, have you ever had an imaginary friend?"

Ino blushed profoundly for a small moment. "So what if I do? What, HYPOTHETICALLY, would you do/say?"

"I don't know. Just, tell me. Do you or not? Or did you. Whatever."

"...yes..." Ino whispered.

"She confesses!!" Naruto cheered out loud. "Named?"

"..."

"Tell us," everyone said coolly and calmly. Ino sighed, gave up, and caved in.

"His name was Bobby Flay."

"What the HECK, Ino-chan?" Sakura questioned. "I mean, HONESTLY!! What kind of a name is Bobby Flay?"

"I made it up! I was two years old!!" Ino protested. "Two-year-olds think of weird things, okay?! Now, Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied. "I can answer anything you throw at me."

"So if I were to throw a raw fish at...oh, forget it," Tenten said. "Continue, Ino-chan." Sasuke sighed and Ino continued.

"Alright. Sasuke, why do you style your hair so that it looks like a chicken's rear end?" Ino asked solemnly yet quizzically.

"...It's hereditary. I mean, have you seen my FATHER'S hair? It looks like a WET chicken's rear end!! And my brother...who will die a horribly painful death very, VERY soon...has hair almost identical to Otou-san's. It's called GENES. And, guess what? The ladies love it. THERE. Pwned."

"...Nobody says that, Sasuke," Neji pointed out.

"Yeah, I know..." Sasuke said. "I wanted to be a trendsetter. Okay. Dobe. Truth or dare?"

Naruto scowled. "Truth."

"When was the last time you showered?"

"..."

"U. Zu. Ma. Ki," Sakura punched her hand with her fist. "Answer. Sasuke. Kun. Now. Over."

"Hrrramph!!" Naruto scowled. "What's wrong with not showering for six days?"

"YOU HAVEN'T SHOWERED IN SIX DAYS?!" the girls (excluding Hinata) shouted at him.

"Hey! I went in the pool! Doesn't that make up for it?" protested Naruto.

"Naruto-baka!!" Ino shouted. "Do you have bedbugs? Lice? Earwigs? Silverfish? Zits?"

"No, no, no, no, and...zits?"

"Random outburst. Go on."

"Okay then...Shikamaru? Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Once again. Too lazy," he replied.

"Alright...why do you think Sasuke is the hottest guy here?" Naruto added under his breath, "...and not me..."

Shikamaru sighed and blushed a bit about the subject being brought up again. "Well...his hair. I was kind of envious of it in the Academy. Because SOMEONE in this room said my ponytail looked funny!" Shikamaru glared at Ino.

"HEEYYY!!" Ino yelled. "It's not MY fault I didn't know proper manners and I said you looked like Bart Simpson!"

"Like, what-evs," Shikamaru said like a girl. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a lock of Sasuke's hair and how did you get it? If so, it's DEFINITELY the craziest thing you could possibly do to get him to notice you."

Sakura chuckled, recalling the memory. She then told the story..."Yes. I do have a piece of Sasuke-kun's hair. Do you all remember when we first started at the Academy and we had shuriken practice?" Everyone nodded as Sakura continued. "Well, Kiba meant to throw a kunai at a tree but it hit Sasuke-kun's hair. And I rushed over to help him and noticed a piece of his hair attached to the kunai. All the other girls except Hinata were scowling at me for getting his hair instead of them and over the course of the next few days after that I had recieved many broken bones, bloody noses, scars, and bite marks in various places. But that's not the craziest I've done. Oh, no. I once went to Sasuke-kun's HOUSE on his _half_-birthday with a giant cake about the size of my sleeping bag. It was when he turned thirteen and a half. Oh, that was fun."

Everyone else laughed, except Sasuke, who smirked like heck. "I remember that. I gave it all to Choji. Do you still have my hair?"

Sakura flushed. "Thanks for eating it, Sasuke-kun! How kind of you! Anyway, I do still have your hair. It's in my secret box with my Sasuke-kun doll and that picture of Kakashi-sensei Thousand-Years-of-Pain-ing on Naruto," she said nonchalantly as everyone but Naruto giggled/chuckled. (Boys don't giggle!)

"Alrighty then! Hina-chan? Truth or dare?"

"T-truth..." Hinata stuttered. (So many truths, ne?)

"Okay! Hina-chan, if Neji and Naruto were stuck in a burning building, who would you save first?"

Hinata looked meek. "Wh-what k-kind of a qu-question is that? I-I would be de-devastated if e-either died!! But, whoever was s-stronger would p-probably be the one I w-wouldn't save because they could g-get out for th-themselves..."

Tenten laughed. "So, basically, you're saving Naruto. And not the dude whose lap I am currently very uncomfortable in." Neji smirked. Naruto shouted, "I'M STRONGER THAN NEJI!! I beat him, remember?"

"Because of your Kyuubi. If it weren't for that stupid fox you probably wouldn't even be a Genin," Neji explained.

"Come to think of it, you're the only Genin here, Naruto!" Ino pointed out. "Remember? We're all Chunin except Jounin Neji?"

Naruto pouted. "Thanks for reminding me, Ino." The one which he addressed (Ino) smirked. "No prob."

"Ahh, this is so fun! But I'm thirsty," Tenten said.

"Come to think of it, I am too," Shikamaru replied.

"Let's end the chapter here so we can grab some chips and salsa and milk," Neji said.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata cheered. "It's only t-two-thirty in the morning, and chips, salsa, and m-milk would be refr-reshing right now! I-it's a great c-combo!"

"Well...MMM-chan is getting SO many truths and SO many dares sent it that she needs to make the truth or dare part of the story at LEAST four chapters long!" Sakura cheered.

"True that. And she has gotten SO many truths sent in. So if you could be so kind as to send in lots more dares, she would appreciate it very much!" added Ino.

"Yup. So go on and review for this chapter with more dares," Sasuke said.

"Mm-hmm!" cheered everyone else. "See you later!"

"And don't you DARE forget to review, peoples!" Naruto reminded. "Bye!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hi and thankies!! For reading this chapter, I mean. I love you all so much! Please review, and send me more DARES!! A few truths would probably be okay. But DARES!! I already am PACKED with truths. Thanks so much! At least four truth or dare chapters will be in this story, counting these two.  
Thanks again! Ilya! (I love you all!) Rrrrrreview please! Thank you so much!**


	13. And even MORE truth or dare, Part THREE

Title: Sleepover

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Category: Naruto

Summary: The Hyuugas are throwing a sleepover! What will happen? Chaos? Madness? Fun? LOVE?

X0X0X

**Heyy people! It's me again...updating my Sleepover ficcie! I promise you that I will have Konoha Ball updated again within the next week. I'm sure there will be another truth or dare chapter, and then after that the fic will still have a few more chapters to go. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

X0X0X

Well, the gang quickly got back from their chip/salsa/milk journey. After discovering the hard way that chips, salsa, and milk didn't go very well, they all returned to Neji and Hinata's huge-butt living room to continue playing Truth or Dare. It was Hinata's turn.

"Um...Sasuke-kun? T-truth or dare?" she politely asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Hm...dare me."

Hinata chuckled. "I dare you t-to...e-e-eat Naruto-kun's..."

Everyone paused momentarily, then began dying of laughter. "WOAH, Hina-chan!" Ino shouted. "WHAT do you dare Sasuke to eat?"

Hinata blushed. "I dare you, Sasuke-kun, to eat...Naruto-kun's sock!"

Sasuke choked on his own spit. "E-exCUSE me?!"

"You heard her!" Tenten chuckled and high-fived Hinata. "Eat Naruto's sock!"

"Granted he's WEARING socks..." Neji mumbled. Tenten giggled.

"Excuse me, since when do YOU giggle?" Neji asked, looking at his teammate on his lap.

"Since now. Uchiha, eat the sock!"

"Ugh. Fine. Uzumaki, where's a sock of yours?"

"YEAH, teme! This is your punishmentttttttt!!!!!"

"For what?"

"...I don't know. It just sounded like a cool thing to say."

"Nothing's cool when you say it, dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"**EAT THE SOCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ino. Everyone paused to stare at her, and Sasuke, intimidated, began reaching for Naruto's bag and taking his sock out. Once he got it out, he plugged his nose.

"This is for you, Mom," he determinedly proclaimed, placing the sock at his mouth and chewing it.

Sakura almost threw up. "How is he gonna chew it?"

"If he's strong enough to take down all those Sound-Nin and he's training to defeat a member of the Akatsuki, then I'm sure he can eat a disgusting, perspiration-odored sock," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh. Okay."

Five minutes later, Sasuke had finally managed to down the disgusting sock. He ran to get his toothbrush, went into the bathroom, and furiously began sticking it down his throat in order to throw up the sock. Everyone could hear his noises of attempted puke.

"Bulimic!" Naruto accused. Not like Sasuke cared. He just kept on trying to barf up Naruto's sock.

Five minutes later, he finally came back down. He proudly announced that he had succeeded in hurling up the sock, so he threw it out the window and the game continued, much to everyone's disgust.

"Truth or dare...Shikamaru?"

"Dare."

"Who would pick dare after I did THAT?" Sasuke wondered, half to himself. "Alright...I dare you to give Ino a foot massage."

Shikamaru gasped, and Ino grinned. "Yeah, Sasuke! That's a great idea!" Ino plopped her butt on her sleeping bag, held up her foot, and said, "Squeeze and rub, Shikamaru. Squeeze and rub."

Ignoring the innuendo, everyone else smirked as Shikamaru began rubbing and squeezing Ino's foot.

"HARDER!!! My feet are swollen!"

Shikamaru groaned. "I NEED BACKUP!!!"

"That's a too bad," Sakura winked.

"I hate you guys. I hope you all rot in a bottomless, murderous torment for the rest of eternity."

"Love you too, Shiki-honey!" Ino cackled. Then she decided that Shikamaru had had enough torment, and said, "Eh, you can stop now." Then Shikamaru did something so incredibly...uncalled for...that everybody had to either blush, gasp, or cheer.

Shikamaru said, "THANK you, Ino!"

Then he leapt up.

And hugged her.

And kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was simple, yet magical. Light, yet heartstopping.

Sweet, yet so full of love.

"STOP IT!!! BEFORE MMM-CHAN MAKES THIS A CHEESY ROMANCE FANFICTION!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Sor-_ree_," Ino said. "Too bad Shika-kun and I actually have a relationship now. Unlike _some_ people."

Tenten blushed a bit, but then relieved herself of it. Covering it up, she said, "O_kay_! Shikamaru, your turn!"

Shikamaru turned to Sakura. "Truth or dare, pink-hair?" He chuckled at his rhyme before Sakura groaned, "Truth."

"Awesome." Shikamaru smirked. "How do you want Sasuke involved in your future?"

Sakura blushed the color of her dress, or of blood, or of MMM-chan's cell phone. "Do I have to answer?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Well, my plan goes like this...When we turn 22, Sasuke and I are going to get married. We will elope with only all of our closest friends and then we will head to a hotel in Paris for our honeymoon. Then we will relax a bit and then, when I am 27, I will be pregnant and have our first child at 28."

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten backed away slowly, leaving Sakura to Sasuke.

"W...what?" Sasuke said. Sakura repeated herself, word for word.

"Well, _that's_ totally not weird," Sasuke said sarcastically.

And he kissed her.

When they pulled apart, he continued, "but that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Sakura flushed even deeper than MMM-chan's dark red phone. She had to have been the happiest girl in the world at that moment. She then beamed and hugged her new boyfriend and the game was continued.

"Ten-chan, truth or dare?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Truth."

"Okay. By the way, you have to kiss Neji. You just have to, by the end of the night. All the rest of us have kissed. Okay, so...hm, truth...okay, I've got it. Did you...plan out the name of your first children yet?"

Tenten did a shy laugh. "Well, what teenage girl hasn't thought about what to name their kids, honestly? My first girl will be named Asami - "morning beauty." And my first boy will be named Ne-" Tenten caught herself before she said the last syllable. "...erm, I mean...my first boy will have the same name as my future husband..." Tenten realized that only made it worse. "You know what? My first boy's just gonna be Paco, okay?"

Neji looked at her with deep, wondering, suspicious, curious, and odd eyes. Tenten didn't want him to know that she melted every time he looked at her, let alone with _these _eyes. They were hungry to know what she said. Not hungry for her, exactly, but it was a start.

"What did you say, Tenten?" he asked. No anger. No rage. Just wonder.

"Nothing, dude." Tenten buried her face in her arms.

"That's not the point!" Naruto said. "Paco...isn't that a Spanish name?"

Sakura whipped Naruto uptop the head and the game continued.

"Ino-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, hun."

"You got it, baby."

"Woah. What's up with the pet names?" Shikamaru asked the girls.

Hinata chuckled. "W-well, each of us g-girls has a certain p-pet name for the other g-girls. Ino-chan calls everyone h-hun...I call everyone sw-sweetie...Ten-chan calls everyone b-baby...and Saku-chan calls everyone d-darlin'."

"Girls are weird," Sasuke whispered to the other guys. They nodded.

"ANYWAY!" Tenten said. "Ino, I dare you to...give Shikamaru a makeover."

Ino hugged her, loving the dare she had been given. "I love you so much, honey."

"Right back at'cha, babe."

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and took him into the bathroom, without letting him see what she was doing. Within ten, fifteen minutes, she brought him back down and everyone looked at her. "Ino. What the heck did you do?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked scared. "Good question. Ino-chan, what the heck did you do?"

Ino laughed. "Well, after we made out and -"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" Neji said. "I mean, what did you do to his FACE?!"

Shikamaru looked in Ino's compact mirror that she brought everywhere. "OH MY KAMI!!!! I LOOK LIKE I'M NINETY!!!"

"Not ninety...I was going for eighty-four," Ino sighed. "Well, this is how you will look right before we die together after our lives have been completed and our children are top-ranking ANBU agents."

"..." Shikamaru paused. "...That's...sweet, Ino-chan...I suppose..."

"DAMN straight!" Ino cheered. "My turn! Naruto, truth or dare!"

"Truth...I don't wanna eat Sasuke's sneaker or whatever."

"Pretty wise choice. Unless you don't want to tell me...have you always loved Hina-chan, or did you used to like Sakura more?"

Naruto answered the question like it was 2 plus 2.

Unfortunately, 2 plus 2 is not an easy question for someone with Naruto's intelligence.

Meaning that the question was hard for him to answer.

"Um...well, I always told myself that I loved Sakura, even though Hinata's divine beauty, grace, love, strength, kindness, wit, hotness...it was all so much greater than Sakura's..."

After receiving another bop uptop the head from the pink-haired Haruno, he continued. "It wasn't only so much greater, it was also right in front of me. And Hina-chan was the one who saw me for me...my heart, not my demon."

Hinata leapt up and started crying happy tears. "N-Naruto-kun!" She then pulled her boyfriend in for another kiss...this one lasted much longer and the others just sat around and chatted while the two lovebirds lip-locked.

After the nice scene, Naruto got back into the game. "Hey, Hina-chan...truth or dare?"

"D-d-dare!" Hinata stuttered. Everyone was shocked, again, that she picked dare.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance!"

Hinata blushed but kind of suppressed a smile. "O-o-okay..."

She put her hands under her armpits and flopped them up and down. Bending her knees, she started singing, oh-so-quietly, "I-I-I-I d-d-don't want to b-be a chi-chicken, I don't w-want to be a d-duck...so ki-ki-kiss my A-I mean butt!"

Neji gasped. "OH MY GOSH!!! HINATA ALMOST CURSED!!"

Hinata blushed so deeply she almost fainted. "Oh-oh! P-please don't t-tell my father!"

"Why would we tell Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked. "You didn't say it. You just made a complete fool of yourself while stuttering and doing the Chicken Dance."

"Th-thanks, Neji," Hinata said, using sarcasm for the first time in her life. "M-my turn..."S-Saku-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I d-dare you to c-call the n-number 1-800-I-NEED-HELP...!"

Everyone laughed, even Sakura. She chuckled and picked up the phone, dialing the number. Then she put it on speaker as the number dialed and a man picked up.

"Hello!" the man on the other end called.

"Um...um...AAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura shouted. The laughing in the background was near uncontrollable.

"What's the problem, miss?!" the man asked.

"Uh...MY BOYFRIEND'S DOG IS PULLING DOWN MY PJ PANTS!!!"

Naruto laughed so hard he nearly upchucked. Sasuke was sitting there laughing hysterically too, thinking, "I don't have a dog." Everyone else was dying laughing, too. Surprisingly, though, they disguised it so the man on the other end couldn't hear it.

"W-what?" the man said. "Miss, is this a joke?"

"N-not at all, Sir! My babycake's dog Kiki is....OH NO!!!!! MY PANTS!!!!!!"

"Oh, boy. Tell the dog to give you your pants back."

"I DON'T SPEAK DOG, IDIOT!!! PLUS HE ALREADY ATE THEM!! NOW THE WHOLE WORLD CAN SEE MY PURPLE THONG!!"

"You're wearing a purple thong?"

"...maybe."

"Well, in that case, I can understand why the dog wanted to pull down your pajama pants so much."

Sakura was so freaked out by this that she hung up on the man and turned to face everyone. Not one person at the sleepover WASN'T cracking up; Sakura was shocked Hiashi didn't wake up.

In fact, Tenten laughed so hard that she accidentally fell backwards.

May I remind you that Tenten was still on Neji's lap.

She fell backwards, her back on top of Neji's chest. They basically looked like they were both laying on their backs, except Tenten's back was on top of Neji's chest.

Everyone gasped.

Tenten turned over so she was still laying on Neji, but this time her face was facing his. They were only about two inches apart, when suddenly...

"KISS HER!!!!" Sakura and Ino cheered at the same time.

The Hyuuga and the weapons girl flushed. Should they do it?

"Go for it, dude!" Shikamaru encouraged.

"N-Neji..." Tenten whispered.

"T-T..." Neji began to say her name, but then he cut himself off by leaning in.

And grabbing the sides of her face.

And kissing her.

X0X0X

**Yaayyy! Cliffy!! =) Hope you enjoyed! Try not to send in TOO many more dares, but I do need a few more truths. Thanks, people...adios!**


	14. Part FOUR  The Final Truths and Dares!

"Sleepover" by Moonlight Music Mistress

NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen

Xx

Hey, all! I'm sorry I left you with a cliffy the last time I updated this story, but I recently got back into anime and I'm proud to be working on this good ol' fic again! Keep on reading, keep on reviewing! When we left off, Neji kissed Tenten…ooh la la!

Xx

Tenten kissed Neji back, smiling a huge, only-Neji-can-make-me-feel-like-this smile. It was all they could do not to smile as their lips touched. They were so entranced that they didn't even notice the rest of the gang ogling and snickering.

"Hoo, boy! Go get 'er!" Naruto declared, fist-pumping like a champ. "Now we're all coupled up!"

"Mmm," Ino smugly smiled. "I saw this coming. When boys and girls get together, something romantic, even if it's a tiny little thing, is always bound to happen, because love is always in the air." Ino closed her eyes and romantically sighed. (A/N: It's true - I've been down that road. Ino speaks the truth! If you want some romance scandals, hang out with some guys and girls together.)

"…Remind me again why you like her so much," Naruto commented to Shikamaru. Ino whacked him uptop the head. "Shut it, Hinata lover."

"Yes! I do love Hinata-chan, and I'm proud of that! I've liked her for quite some time now, and the thought of her liking me is so outrageous and amazing!"

Hinata blushed madly and smiled a huge smile. She hugged her new boyfriend and said, "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun! I love you, too! I always have, and I always will!"

"Stop all the mush!" Sasuke snarled. Sakura looked at him with a what's-wrong-with-mush-mush-is-sweet expression plastered on her face. Sasuke sighed and planted a teeny kiss on her cheek. Everyone oohed and ahhed, and Sasuke and Sakura happily flushed.

"Anyway! Let's get back to the game!" Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he decided.

"Alright. I dare you to scream, 'I LOVE PINK PANTIES!'" as loud as you can. And that's pretty loud; I'm sure. If you wake up somebody, you get bonus points."

"Aren't _your_ panties pink?" Ino asked Sakura. They were best friends, after all. And all best friends know what color their panties are…right?

"That's the whole point…?" Sakura answered as if Ino were stupid.

Sasuke just shrugged. Without a second pause, he wolf-whistled and added a few of his own effects. "DANG, GIRL! I LOVE THOSE PINK PANTIES YOU GOT THERE! YOU'RE LOOKIN' FIIIIIIINER THAN AN AVOCADO ON SATURDAY!"

Sakura was laughing hysterically. "I knew it. I knew it!"

However, they heard a noise stomping down the stairs. They were far too happy to care, though. They were in that mood where everything is hilarious because you're so overtired that you're hyper and peppy and find everything extremely funny. I love that mood.

That same woman from the pool, Kiari, used her cane to step down the stairs. She pressed her wrinkled lips together and shook her free fist at Neji and Hinata. "You rotten kids! If I hear one more scream from your mouth, you'll be hearing from the authorities!"

Sasuke put on his fake emo face and said, "My parents were the authorities. Are you suggesting something here, miss?"

Kiari looked shocked. She recognized him as an Uchiha. "Well, then…just don't scream so much more, or else Hiashi-sama will definitely be hearing from me. And he will be most displeased."

Ino interjected, "Well, he can't be any more angry with us now than he already is, what with the muffin I drew on his forehead and all…"

Kiari just sighed and slowly made her way upstairs. The gang got back into their circle (Tenten on Neji's lap) and continued the game.

"Whatever. Hinata, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"T-truth…" Hinata stuttered, afraid of waking up an Elder.

"What's your strangest obsession ever?"

Hinata blushed. Of all the things she didn't want to be asked, that was definitely at the top of the list. How could she possibly unveil her strangest obsession to all of these people? She was comfortable telling Naruto, but Sasuke? Neji? Ino? Sakura? They wouldn't leave her alone about it!

"Uhm…can I just tell Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"No, you idiot!" Sasuke growled.

"Don't call her an idiot, teme!" Naruto declared.

"Fight me, baka!" Sasuke snarled.

"STOP THIS! You guys have a random fight every chapter!" Ino yelped. "It gets really aggravating! I don't even know if the readers like it! MMM-chan can't help but add a touch of Sasuke-Naruto hate-love, but it's getting to be out of hand! So shut it!"

"Who's MMM-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"The one who's writing down all of our movements so she can share them with the world."

"Whoever she is, she needs to STOP breaking the fourth wall."

"Agreed."

Now that they finished their conversation, they continued their game. "Hinata!" Sasuke shouted. "Your obsession! Now!"

"Fine," Hinata sighed. "Well, I was obsessed with Twilight for awhile, but…"

"That's not a strange obsession, Hina-chan!" Tenten consoled. "Well, it is, in a way, because it's such a terrible book series, but a lot of teenage girls are obsessed with it. You don't need to be ashamed to admit that."

"Well, yeah…but you didn't l-let me f-finish," Hinata said. "About T-Twilight…I'm obsessed with Charlie Swan…"

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Bella's father," Tenten turned around and answered her boyfriend's question. Neji nodded and Tenten turned back around.

"Y-y-y-yes…I mean, Naruto is m-my boyfriend and a-all…and I love him…but e-everybody has o-one person that they'd b-be with in a f-fantasy world…and i-if I were in Twilight, I-I would be in love with Charlie…unless Naruto entered the world, too…do you get my drift? In e-every fandom, there's a character th-that you'd want to date if you were in that world and n-not your own. Unless the p-person you love in reality e-entered the world…then you'd give u-up on the other, f-fictional person."

Everyone looked at her bug-eyed. "CHARLIE?" Sakura demanded. "Of all people?"

"I told you i-it was a weird obsession!"

"If I were in Twilight and didn't know Sasuke, I'd go for Jasper!" Sakura interjected. "He's just like Sasuke-kun! He's cold, and doesn't talk much…"

"Dude, I can't stand Twilight and all, but what about Edward himself? He's quiet, but he cares so much about the people he loves…" Tenten trailed off.

"Kind of like me?" Neji smirked.

Tenten turned around and kissed his forehead. "Exactly my point."

"What about Jacob? He's just plain hot. Like Shika-kun."

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sighed. The situation was bittersweet, in a way.

"That's okay, Hina-chan! If I were in Twilight and I didn't know you, I'd date Rosalie!" Naruto declared. "Unless, of course, you entered. Then I'd drop Rosalie like a hot tamale."

"Exactly!" Hinata smiled. She felt happy to unleash her confession. "Ten-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Tenten cheered.

"O-okay…who was your first kiss? And when? D-details is key!"

Tenten flushed and looked down at the floor.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've kissed other men before me?" Neji snarled.

Tenten sighed weakly. "N-no…I haven't."

Neji smirked. "Good."

"What?" Tenten asked. "Isn't that bad? I'm sixteen years old. I'm supposed to have had my first kiss years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked. "My first kiss was just now."

"And me," Neji and Sakura answered in unison.

"Yeah! We're ninjas! We don't have time for that! It's okay, Ten-chan! You know how many fanboys we all have! We could have had our first kisses earlier, but we chose not to!" Sakura cheered.

Tenten smiled. "Great! Wait, though…wait a minute…so, me, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata haven't had our first kisses until tonight. And Naruto and Sasuke had their little makeout session when they were approximately twelve…"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE," Naruto huffed.

"…then, what about Shikamaru and Ino?"

Shikamaru and Ino quickly flushed, looked at each other, and then looked down at the floor.

Tenten smirked and looked at Sakura, who also smiled, and Tenten asked a question. "Do you mean to tell me that you two have kissed others before tonight and not told us?"

Ino shrugged meekly. "Well, technically…we haven't kissed _others_ before tonight…"

Sakura's eyes got wide. "What are you implying?"

Shikamaru looked at the floor, and then at Ino. "Should I tell them?"

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. "What the heck. You only live once. Go for it, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru flushed deeper and sighed. "Alright. So…me and Ino have kissed each other before tonight."

Naruto glared at them. "WHAT?" he interjected loudly. "You two have kissed before? How long have you been together?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah…well, technically, we were never really together. But we've kissed a few times here and there, just because…"

Sakura groaned. "And why was I not informed of this?"

Ino responded, "Because you make a huge deal out of everything. And this wasn't a very big deal. So…"

"W…wow," Sasuke said. "That's really low. Even for you, Ino."

"Thanks a lot!" Ino shouted.

"Shut up about it, okay?" Shikamaru moaned. "Forget about it. Let's move on."

"YES," Tenten said. "Truth or dare, Saku-chan?"

"Dare!" the pink-haired girl replied happily.

"Okay…lick the toilet seat!"

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. "Wha…_what_?"

"You heard her!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Why?"

"Because it's truth or dare?" Ino offered.

"Which one?"

"The one Hiashi-sama did his business on!" Tenten said.

"Grr!" Sakura scowled. "Fine!"

The gang all headed upstairs to the bathroom, where they found the _People_ magazine that Hiashi was reading whilst crapping. They knew because of that, and also because of the smell that was permeating the room, that they'd found the proper toilet.

"What did Hiashi-sama eat?" Neji asked his cousin. Hinata shrugged, embarrassed at her father.

"Whatever it was, it smells disgusting!" Naruto sighed loudly.

"Like you have room to talk!" Sakura snarled, angry at the whole situation.

"Shut it!" Naruto hissed. Sakura melodramatically sighed and said, "Well, here goes."

Slowly, Sakura pulled her hair back and ran her tongue along the toilet.

"That was disgusting!" Sakura announced. "Please, get on with the game!"

"Fine," Naruto said. They went downstairs. "That was uneventful. Your turn."

Sakura said, "Okay. Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth, after that lovely image I just had of you licking the toilet."

"Can't blame you there. Anyway, who was your first crush?"

"Tenten," Neji nonchalantly muffled as he played with his fingernail. "Who else?"

"Ooh!" the gang giggled. "When did you develop THAT crush?" Ino asked playfully.

Tenten blushed and glanced at her boyfriend from her peripheral vision as she sat on his lap. Neji flushed and smiled a wistful smile.

"I think I've always loved Tenten. Even when I first made eye contact with her, I knew something special happened. And then, when I tried to convince myself otherwise, I failed miserably. So, Tenten, even though you never really knew it, I have always loved you."

All the while, Naruto was singing "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston, emotionally and high notes and all.

"Shut it! You ruined the moment!" Sakura shouted.

"It's okay," Tenten chirped. "Thank you so much, Neji. I've always loved you, too!" With that, the two kissed again.

"Care to get a room?" Sasuke asked.

"Care to shut your face?" Neji retorted.

After that, Neji asked, "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Shikamaru yawned.

"What's your hidden talent?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. "Um…"

Ino smacked her forehead. Why did they have to ask that question?

"What's wr-wrong, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I kind of doubt Shikamaru wants to share his hidden talent," Ino raised her eyebrows and nudged her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I doubt Shikamaru does, either," Shikamaru said.

"It's truth or dare!" Tenten encouraged. "Come on! How bad can it be?"

Ino and Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru said, "Well…my secret hidden talent is making babies happy."

"…what?" Neji asked.

"You heard him. He's amazing at making babies happy."

"I am," Shikamaru continued. "Ino and I have babysat at daycare together before. I'm not sure how or why we ended up being Mommy and Daddy for the day, but the kids all loved us. They all said that we should get married because we were really good parents, or something like that. They're little kids. They have no idea what they're saying. So, my secret talent is making babies smile. I know what jokes to tell, what faces to make, what foods to prepare, and stuff like that. And Ino jokes that I'd be a great father one day. But she underestimates herself and overestimates me. The kids love her just as much."

"…what the heck is going on with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Do you just, like, make out behind our backs and practice raising kids for someday when you're married and have kids of your own?" Naruto added.

"NO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You two seriously needed this party. Without it, you'd be doomed to be in love but without actually having a relationship," Naruto continued.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO! Nobody wants to hear you babble about them!" Sakura yelped, in a moment of I-want-to-get-on-with-the-game.

"Calm yourself…" Sasuke calmly said.

"Okay!" Sakura hugged him and moved on with the game as everyone chuckled.

"Ugh. Naruto, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go take a pee on one of the Elder's bedroom floors."

"…_what_?"

"Don't play dumb, boy!" Ino laughed. "Do it!"

"Do it. You won't," Neji teased.

"H-he will! H-he will do anything! He's so b-brave!" Hinata stood up for her boyfriend.

Naruto gently kissed her lips and said, "Thanks, Hina-chan!" She promptly got light-headed, but regained her composure.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto laughed as he walked upstairs to the Elders' bedrooms. He opened the first door he saw and said, "Neji? Hina-chan? Who is that?"

Neji and Hinata exchanged horrified looks. "Naruto…don't pee on his floor. Anyone but him," Neji urged.

"Why not, dattebayo?"

"Because this is the man who has insane power and will certainly make your life miserable if you do."

"Who is he?"

"Akira-sama. He is the family's oldest and most powerful member. Although he's extremely aged, he still thinks that anybody who's not in Hyuuga is an enemy soldier from the Civil War, which he fought in for some reason. Yah, he's that old. And he's got extreme senses. If you pee on his floor, he'll never, ever let you live through it."

"FORGET THAT! I'M A-GOIN' FOR IT!" Naruto yelped, bursting open the door and beginning to tinkle on Akira-sama's floor. Everybody else stood by the door, horrified, as Naruto ran into the middle of the room and wee-weed himself.

"No!" the rest of them screamed in unison. Naruto just mooned them with his hiney and kept peeing all over the floor.

"Quien eres?" Akira-sama appeared randomly from his bed and stood right above Naruto.

"Um…very good, thank you?" Naruto guessed.

"I forgot to tell you! He thinks he's Spanish sometimes!" Hinata hollered.

"I thought that was Swahili!"

"You're dumber than I ever would have thought!" Sakura face-palmed her (giant) forehead.

"Well, well. Why are you urinating on my hardwood carpet?"

"…what hardwood carpet?" Naruto responded, still peeing all over the floor. "That's an oxymoron…?"

"He's completely nuts!" Tenten noticed aloud.

"Ya think?" Shikamaru rhetorically asked.

Akira-sama was still angry. "If'fin you keep on peeing on my hardwood carpet, I'm gonna have to call the authorities on you."

"Do these people not know the authorities are dead?" Sasuke threw his hands in the air.

"SUPER MEGA ULTRA UBER FLAME ICE CRYSTAL POWER EXTREME LADY GAGA JUTSU 7000, GO!" Akira screamed, pushing his hands forward.

"WHAAAA?" Naruto yelped, pulling up his pants, which he should have done quite a few paragraphs ago.

Suddenly, Naruto and everybody else were extremely relieved to see Akira fall back asleep on his bed. He'd collapsed and begun snoring incredibly loudly. Everybody else sighed in extreme relief.

"You are SO lucky he's an old fart," Neji scolded.

"How was I to know?" Naruto finished zipping up his pants.

"Hmm, maybe you just could have LISTENED to Neji-kun?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Forget it! Just forget it!" Ino hollered. "Let's all go back downstairs and finish up the game. I'd definitely like to get a few more hilarious dares and revealing, juicy truths in before we all do something else that's completely different."

"C-cool idea," Hinata sighed. "N-Naruto-kun! Your turn."

"Alright, Hina-chan!" Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and then turned to the crowd once they all got downstairs and sat in their circle with Tenten on Neji's lap. "Dattebayo, ummm…Tenten, truth or dare?"

"I already did Truth, so…Dare!"

Naruto smirked sinisterly. "Tenten, then, I dare you to dance to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira for Neji."

"…What?" Tenten flushed, hopping up from Neji's lap and looking at Naruto with a please-don't-make-me-do-that face.

"It's truth or dare! You've got to!" Ino persuaded.

"…Fine!" Tenten sighed, getting up and grabbing her iPod and putting it in the speakers and putting on the song.

"Wait!" Naruto declared.

Tenten moaned. "What?"

"You have to put on one of Hinata's cute outfits."

"'Cute?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know," Sakura winked and nudged Tenten, who blushed and meekly headed upstairs to change into one of Hinata's "cute" outfits.

When she arrived back down, she sighed. She was wearing a tight, white, short-sleeved top with rips in the sleeves. The top said "CRUSH" on it in black, messy letters. She also wore black leather shorts and huge silver hoops, and she put on black, semi-strappy heels.

"Hina-chan. I love this outfit, babe, but not for now." With that, Tenten started the music.

"I can't dance!" she warned as the trumpets at the beginning came in. Then, when Wyclef Jean's voice entered, she began to move her hips around.

Neji just stared at his new girlfriend, mesmerized at her moves. She even seemed to be getting the hang of dancing, and she had a relaxed, comfortable, easy smile on her face. When the middle of the song came, Tenten winked and pointed at Neij, and he felt himself getting a nosebleed. He, however, suppressed it as best he could.

The song finally ended, and the thought of 'I can _dance_!' rang through Tenten's head as she dramatically bowed at the end. She went upstairs, put her pajamas back on, and placed a simple yet chaste kiss on her boyfriend's cheek and proceeded to sit on his lap again.

"How was that, stud?" she asked, much like Sandy from _Grease_ at the end of the movie.

"I'm speechless," Neji said in awe.

"Good," Tenten smirked. "Anyway!" she said, putting away her confident and flirty mode and switching back into game mode. "Ino-chan! You haven't gone yet. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! That looked like fun!"

"Ooh, it did? Well, then you shall be most disappointed," Tenten said, with mock formality. "For I dare you to have a water balloon fight in Hiashi's room with Naruto."

Ino's eyes widened in horror. "Um…why?"

"How many times has this question been asked?" Tenten wondered aloud. "Just do it!"

"Yeah! Like Nike!" Sakura added.

Ino tried to get out of it. "Um…well, you included Naruto in the dare, and it's not his turn. So you have to change the dare so it's something only I can do."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "No way, Ino! I'd love to do that!"

Ino clenched her teeth together and glared at him. "Remind me to hurt you later."

Without another word, the gang filled up water balloons and headed up the stairs to Hiashi's bedroom, where everyone circled around the bed and Ino and Naruto stood on opposite sides of the room.

"This is absolutely crazy! He'll have a panic attack! As if we haven't thrown him over the edge enough already!" Ino complained.

She was silenced (or loudened, based on her scream. It depends on how you look at it.) by Naruto throwing a balloon in her face. "Too late now!" he yelped. "Now you've got to get me!"

Ino smirked. Her sudden change in personality led her to hurl her water balloon at Naruto as if her life depended on it.

The fight ensued as the gang laughed and pointed and giggled. Naruto was soaking wet, and so was Ino. After about thirty seconds of fighting and eruptions of noise, an aura was awakened. Hiashi.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This." he growled, slowly sitting up from the bed. His eyes were fire (literally) and his fists were clenched and his teeth were together and his veins were protruding and his hair was rising and his ears were unleashing steam and oh no they're all going to die and the room was spinning and Tiger Woods was cheating on his wife and the kids all looked at each other incredulously and Naruto farted and Hiashi screamed.

"WHY DO YOU KIDS INSIST ON RUINING MY NIGHT?" he hollered. "MAKEUP, AND SWIMMING, AND NOW **THIS**? Neji and Hinata, I may never give you permission to have a sleepover party again! Not after what you've done to my house, my dignity, my pride, my face, and my honor! You kids are so immature; I may have to go to the authorities and –"

"_THE AUTHORITIES ARE DEAD_!" Sasuke declared loudly. "What don't you people understand about that? My parents and family were in the police force, so they're the authorities! Stop bringing it up and let me go eat some chocolate to soothe my soul!" Sasuke furiously burrowed, storming down the stairs as the rest of the gang followed him. Hiashi, pulling an Akira-sama move, fell back on the bed in unconsciousness.

When they all returned downstairs, Sakura asked, "Hey, Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

He smirked. "I'm fine. I just use that as an excuse to get him to shut up."

"Your parents would not be proud," Neji sternly reminded.

"Whatever," Sasuke brushed off his comment. "Anyway. Sakura-chan. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not licking that toilet again. Truth."

"Okay, angel…what's the biggest lie you've ever told?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Sasuke, I don't love you with every fiber of my soul. I don't think you're the most amazing boy ever to live, and I definitely don't want to grow old with you and enjoy every waking moment by your side. I don't think of you every time I watch a romantic movie, and I've never liked you at all. I hope I never see your face again."

Sasuke looked defeated, miserable, and torn. "S-Sakura…why would you say that all of a sudden?"

She chuckled, kissed his lips, and, her face inches away from his, whispered, "Because that was the biggest lie I've ever told."

Sasuke beamed about as much as Uchiha-ly possible and started to kiss her romantically. He'd felt the same way for her all this time and never really realized it until a few months ago. It felt amazing to kiss her and to love her the way he did.

The game continued. "Hina-chan, truth or dare?"

"D-dare!"

"Why anyone would choose Dare after what just happened with me and Sasuke, not to mention what just happened with Naruto and Ino, is beyond me, but whatever floats your boat…I dare you to draw a happy face on Naruto's neck with chocolate, whipped cream, whatever you can find. Then, lick it off."

Hinata inhaled and exhaled blatantly and fanned herself. "Alright…" she said, slightly scared of her incoming dare. His neck? She'd kissed his lips, but…

"Is that okay, Naruto-k-kun?" she asked.

"Go ahead!" He closed his eyes and smiled at her.

This gave Hinata a burst of confidence, so she happily raced to the kitchen and grabbed chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and various other sugary ingredients.

Slowly, she used her hands to make a chocolate syrup mouth on his neck. She made a full-out nose with the whipped cream, and used strawberry icing as eyes. Then, she placed a few sprinkles in the center of each strawberry icing circle. Without another movement, Hinata licked the food off of her boyfriend's neck, savoring the taste of it but savoring the moment even more.

"That just brought us closer," Naruto winked.

Hinata flushed with pleasure and everyone sat back in the circle.

"N-Neji-niisan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I d-dare you to randomly choose a door, open it, and a-ask whoever is i-in it for an ice cube."

Neji chuckled. "Why would I need an ice cube?"

"Y-you don't! That's the whole p-point!"

"That's kind of boring, Hinata-niichan."

Shikamaru commented, "Not necessarily. Remember what happened with that Kiari chick? You could end up asking a freak for an ice cube and having a volcanic eruption response."

"True enough. Let's go."

With that, the gang marched upstairs and Neji knocked on a random door. Everyone else stood in the doorway and watched as the Elder opened the door. "Neji-kun! How's it goin', kiddo! I'm glad you're enjoying your sleepover! What can I get for you?"

Neji looked at everyone else with an awkward expression. The man standing before him was none other than Uryu, who completely enjoyed life and always had a smile on his face. The reason could be his starstruck attitude towards life because of the fact that he shared a name with a Bleach character.

"Uryu-sama! Hello. Do you have an ice cube for me?"

"Absolutely, Neji-kun! Hold on one minute. Let me open my ice cube door."

Ironically, the only huge door in Uryu's room was home to countless ice cubes. It was freezing in that room. Uryu smiled as he handed one to Neji and said, "What for?"

"Umm…it's a present. For my girlfriend." Everyone laughed from behind and Tenten giggled in a girly fashion.

"She'll adore it! I got all of these from my wife, you know."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yup, sure did! She's downstairs takin' her nightly swim."

Neji looked at him, puzzled. He'd learned two things in the past thirty seconds: that Uryu's wife swam every night at approximately 3:30 in the morning, and that he had tons of ice cubes conveniently located in his bedroom.

"Well, thanks, Uryu-sama! I owe you one!"

"Anytime, you good little kid! Go get 'er!"

Neji smiled and shut the door.

"He seemed so nice!" Tenten smiled.

"Good. He'll be _your_ in-law," Ino commented with a chuckle.

"Touche," Tenten winked and Ino and then at Neji. Neji said, "Well, Ino. Truth or dare?"

"I just went!"

"Well, now you're going again. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, obviously…"

"Okay. If you could kiss any girl here, who would it be?"

"…and why would I want to?"

"Because it's a hypothetical truth or dare question."

"I can't answer that. I wouldn't want to kiss any girls here."

"Pick one!"

"Fine!" Ino scanned the room with her finger and did Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Mo in her head. She landed on Sakura. "Sakura," she said.

"Don't even think about it, Ino-pig!" Sasuke hugged Sakura's waist.

"I did Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Mo in my head, for your information!"

"But who would you really want to kiss?" Neji asked.

"SAKURA, I guess! Alright? She's my closest friend, so it wouldn't be as awkward. But I wouldn't want to!"

Sakura nodded. "I hear you loud and clear."

Ino nodded. "Yeah."

Sasuke nodded. "You better not get any ideas."

Ino nodded. "I won't."

Sasuke nodded. "Good."

Ino nodded. "Yup."

Sakura nodded. "This is awkward."

Shikamaru nodded. "Very."

Naruto nodded. "I farted a few paragraphs ago."

Tenten nodded. "We know."

Ino nodded. "Back to the game. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth, dattebayo!"

"What do you wear to bed? Boxers or briefs?"

Naruto sighed. The age-old question. It was almost comparable to "Coke or Pepsi?" but only more cliché. "I guess I usually wear my Hinata boxers."

"You have Hinata boxers?" Tenten asked.

"Sure. Doesn't everyone have underpants with the person they love on them!"

Hinata smiled. "Aww, Naruto-kun! That's so…creepy, yet so sweet at the same time!"

Naruto grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Sasuke-teme! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, baka."

"Okay. Have you ever danced to a pop song in a mirror?"

"…maybe?" Sasuke guessed.

"Ooh!" Sakura squealed. "What song?"

…"Womanizer" by Britney Spears. I think it describes my life pretty well.

"Someone's a bit cocky, eh?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Nara," Sasuke sneered.

"But you do?" Ino asked. "That's kind of odd. For a prodigy and all. I can see Naruto doing that, but…"

"Come on. We all have our eccentricities. Tenten and her voodoo, Saku-chan and her infatuation with me, Shikamaru and his babysitting abilities, Neji and his Ruthie-ness. Everyone's unique. Everybody is special. Me included."

"True, I g-guess!" Hinata chuckled.

"Yah," Sasuke agreed. "Shikamaru, man. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss an item in the room passionately and romantically for thirty seconds."

"That's easy," Shikamaru commented.

"But you have to go in the hallway while the rest of us discuss what the item should be."

"…that's not as easy," Shikamaru sighed, knowing that they would most likely give him a really nasty item. He left the room, and the others decided what item for him to kiss.

"How about someone's sleeping bag?" Naruto suggested.

"Too boring," Sakura commented.

"The wall?" Sasuke added.

"Too overused," Ino laughed.

"How about Ino?" Tenten joked.

"I wouldn't mind!" Ino happily chuckled.

"Yeah, but it has to be an item. Plus, Ino and Shikamaru have kissed enough, as we've all learned tonight," Neji said.

"Okay. H-how about…" Hinata stuttered.

"My pajama bottoms!" Naruto yelled, but not loudly enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"Yes!" everyone else agreed in unison, having Naruto strip down to his boxers and calling Shikamaru back in. When he did get back in, he noticed Naruto's ramen boxers and said, "Oh, no."

"Behold! My flatulence-covered pants!" Naruto showed them off to Shikamaru.

"No!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You only live once, Shika-kun!" Ino cheered.

"…Fine!" Shikamaru grabbed the boxers and flopped his butt on the couch with the boxers on top of him. He forcefully and powerfully began to put his lips on them for the ensuing thirty seconds. When the metaphorical timer "ding"ed, Shikamaru sighed in relief. No more of that!

"I'm g-getting tired of t-truth or d-dare, finally…" Hinata said.

"Me too!" Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten all said in unison.

"Let's do something else!" Naruto suggested.

"Like what?" Ino asked.

Sakura smirked. "Spin the Bottle, perhaps?"

Xx

Thank you for reading this! I'm really glad with how it came out. Sorry if it was too long – I wanted to put in one truth and one dare for everybody! The Truth or Dare section is now over! (MMM-chan hears some applause and some boos from her audience) oh, come on, now! It'll be fun to see the kissy-smooch-smooching in the next chapter! Stay tuned!

Xx


End file.
